


等你长大（改前）

by tutua



Category: Thai Actor RPF, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutua/pseuds/tutua
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 友达以上，恋人未满——Mix 

期末临近，这个学期由于工作耽误了好多课程，看来这几天我要加倍努力才行了。我收拾着书包准备离开教室，扫了一眼手机上的日期，数算着自己剩余的考试科目，唉，心疼自己一秒钟。  
“Mix Mix Mix Mix Mix……咳咳……”  
刚走出教室，身后传来一阵急促的呼喊和脚步声打乱了我的思绪。  
“呃，Sak，你干嘛，我又不聋。”  
Sak是我的大学同学，也是我在这个学校为数不多的死党。  
“今天送你来上学的是不是那个演员Pirapat，Pirapat Watthanasetsiri？”Sak一脸期待的看着我。  
“嗯，Earth哥啊，是啊，他还要来接我放学呢，怎么？你之前不是见过嘛？”我有些蒙，不知道Sak葫芦里到底卖的什么药。  
“见过是见过，我也没想到他就是那个演员啊，我以为就是个邻家哥哥呢。“Sak不怀好意的笑了笑。  
“笑屁啊，邻家哥哥？邻家叔叔还差不多。“我一脸无奈，冲着这个仿佛知道了什么惊天大秘密一样的人翻了个白眼。  
“那……你们两个什么关系啊？去清迈他有没有和你表白？你们有没有亲亲？有没有睡在一起？”Sak说着便凑了过来，露出了有些色咪咪的表情，“放心，绝对帮你保密。”  
这个不仅不帮我补课还问我考试重点的人居然还有心思在这儿八卦……“你哪来这么多问题，有空看我不如多看看你怀里的书。”我没好气的回应道，“你要是把你八卦的心思放到学习上，我至于现在自学成才嘛？”   
“哎呀哎呀，马上就看，回家就看，看了就帮你划重点。”  
“嗷呜，所以到底你想说啥。”瞟了Sak一眼，这小子肯定有什么事瞒着我。  
“呃，就是，你能不能帮我要个他的签名啊，我真的好喜欢他哦。”Sak堆出满脸笑容，挤出的皱纹都够夹死只蚊子。  
“签名？这好说。我怎么没听说你喜欢这种类型的啊，见过这么多次都没认出来，什么假粉丝。不过说回来你居然喜欢这种人，太没眼光。”即使答应了他的请求还是不忘讽刺一句。  
“那这个光荣而艰巨的任务就交给你了！所以说了这么多你俩到底什么关系啊。”Sak的眼中充满了期待，露出了慈母般和刚刚职业假笑截然不同的笑容。  
唉，这个Sak再苦再难也不忘老本行，不打听出来点什么誓不罢休，那就满足你好了。  
“友达以上，恋人未满。”  
我远远的看到了Earth的车，留下了这样一句意味不明的暧昧的话和一个坏笑，“我去给你要签名了哈。”转过身向Earth的车小跑了过去。背对着Sak的一瞬间，脸上不由自主的挂满了招牌式笑容。

按照惯例，我撅着嘴冲下车帮我拿书包开车门的Earth撒娇，挎起他黑黢黢的胳膊，道：“Daddy，我们去吃什么呀？”  
“熊孩子，就知道吃，也不看看自己胖了多少了？”Earth要摸我脑袋的手被我完美的避开了，没成想他又顺势伸手捏了一把我的小肚子。  
“嗷呜，你又捏我！”我当然也不甘示弱，使出我的回手掏九阴白骨爪悄咪咪的捏了下Earth的屁股，“这是你欠我的，让你之前捏我。”论起下黑手，我当仁不让。

虽然已经是冬天，可还是一如既往的闷热。车内刚刚好的空调温度，舒服的座椅，可真是个养尊处优的好地方。本只想闭目养神，可没多久我便昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
车子有些颠簸，迷迷糊糊之中感受到它缓缓停下，安全带被解开的声音，继而是我的安全带。Earth的动作极为缓慢，要不是我困不想动，还真想给他一锤，这么慢干嘛，你是树懒嘛？  
“Mix，Mix.”朦胧之中听见Earth好像叫了我几声。  
我就再睡一分钟。我这样想到。最近工作学习压力都不小，生物钟都给我打乱了。  
哎呀你又撩我刘海，刚想开口骂，突然一股熟悉而又温热的气息欺压了过来，良久，化成了一个吻，轻轻的落在我额头上。  
突然之间我不知道我到底该不该睁开眼睛，体内的肾上腺素急剧飙升，血流速度陡然加快，即使刚才再困这一刻也无比清醒了起来。如果能看见自己现在的样子那大概是熟了的大虾的模样吧。转而想到死Erd出演的《Love by chance》中有 “剥虾”的剧情，虽然和他没什么关系……  
呸呸呸，想什么呢我，怎么能想象到“剥虾”这种问题呢，我真么的太猥琐了，真应该把里面的水都倒出来免得满脑子都是浆糊了。那一刻，羞愧难当。  
嗯？不对，你凭什么偷亲我，我允许了嘛，这才应该是我关注的重点，不行，我要找机会亲回来。唉，这该死的胜负欲。

果不其然，Earth还是把我直接拉回了公寓。看来今天又逃不过吃他那看着像是被人消化过一边的恐怖菜肴了。  
回到家我就再次被督促着学习，剩下两门传染病和寄生虫都是专业课，挂掉可不是闹着玩的。可我刚拿出纸笔准备写写画画时，厨房里就传出丁零当啷的锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音，Earth哥并不擅长做饭，鬼知道他为什么非要做饭给我吃，出去吃不香吗？  
放下手里的纸笔，我悄悄溜到Earth身后，双手插到围裙里面搂住了他的腰。他显然被吓了一跳，撇了我一眼，“不好好复习跑过来干嘛？”  
“人家饿了嘛，复习不进去。”我撒娇道。撒娇可以得到一切，在Earth这里屡试不爽。  
果然，Earth哥的声音都温柔了下来，“乖，等会儿，一会儿就做好了。”  
“就你做的这东西也好意思叫饭呐！我的天我这是造了什么孽。你这是对我精神和肉体上的双重荼毒啊！”我毫不吝啬我对Earth的嘲笑，反正他也不会生气，说完还不忘在他肚子上打一下，算是讨回他捏我小肚子的账。这方面我可是个睚眦必报的人。  
即使隔着衣服也能感受到他健硕的腹肌。“死Erd你怎么练的，身材这么好。”说着手还在不断地摸索着，嗯，胸大肌也堪称完美。抽手前，我恶作剧性质的狠狠捏了一把。  
我分明感觉到了Earth哥突然抖了一下，“哈哈，因惊恐而骨骼肌不自主战栗。”我忍不住炫耀了一下我的生理知识储备。  
回到房间后我只能硬着头皮继续看我的寄生虫，唉，为什么我当年要学兽医学啊，大概是我对这动物爱得深沉？

直到睡觉之前Earth才进来我屋，告诉我说他明天有工作要忙今天就不陪我睡了。  
“滚滚滚麻溜滚，我今日份荼毒已超额，你再在这儿我怕我要发挥我两成功力揍的你找不到北了。”  
Earth无奈的笑笑正准备转身离开。嗯？他居然不怼我直接就乖乖走了？  
“不行，明天有工作明天再走。”我发挥我的专场，撒娇蛮横不讲理。免费的抱枕不要白不要。  
果然，屡试不爽，“好，明早我再走。”  
“那就没有Morning Call了哈。”他补充道。  
“谁稀罕你的morning call啊。”  
自从去清迈玩导演说让我们多接触多磨合，我便像得了圣旨一般，死皮赖脸的赖在哥哥的床上要他搂着我睡。也不是有什么癖好，只是觉得被Earth搂着的时候我睡的格外心安。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的坐在床上，算了，不背了，明天让Sak给我画画重点我再继续背吧。Sak，对，Sak，突然想到Sak交给我的光荣而艰巨的任务，我猛地坐起身，“哥，帮我签个名吧！”


	2. Chapter 2

等你长大——Earth 

最近几天可以说是我这一年以来过的最悠闲而又养老的日子了。新剧还没有开拍，也没有什么别的最近的通告，偶尔拍个广告，每天接送孩子上学放学，生活格外的惬意。  
哦，忘记说了，我叫Earth，是一名演员。至于说我的小孩子，其实不是真的孩子啦，只是我喜欢这么称呼他，是一个认识多年的可爱的弟弟，也是我新剧的搭档，我的“童养媳”，当然，这个称呼是外界加给他的，虽然我对这个称为十分满意，但在得到他的首肯之前我还是不要轻举妄动。  
至今初见场景历历在目。五年前，经纪人Pea哥第一次带我去正式做平面模特，这也是我第一次见到Mix，他一身校服，朴素到让人很难把他和平面模特联想到一起，站在路沿石上，脚时不时的在地面划几下。当车开到他面前时，他正在专注的低头抠着手指。  
直到Pea哥喊了他一声他才憨憨的抬起头，而当我看到他脸上腼腆的笑容之时，我收回那句他不适合平面模特的评论。那天阳光很好，白到发光的他身上洒着几束透过树叶落下来的阳光，在白色校服的映衬下，宛若一个瓷娃娃，让人想要小心翼翼的捧在手心，生怕一个不小心碰碎了，而看到那双会笑的眼睛，更是让我深深的陷了进去。  
这个小孩子是我的该有多好，我一定好好保护他，捧在手心里。  
Pea哥介绍完后，Mix冲我腼腆的打了个招呼。而我还沉浸在拥有他的想象中，一时愣了神。  
“Earth哥，我初来乍到，还请以后多多指教。”见我没有反应，他连忙多加了几句话来打破这个似乎有些尴尬的局面。  
“嗯？啊啊，嗯，客气了客气了，互相关照，互相关照。”我真想抽自己两个巴掌，居然会对这么小的一个孩子想入非非。  
去拍摄基地的路上，我有一搭没一搭的和Mix套着近乎，而这个小我四岁的孩子对我也是丝毫没有戒备，很快暴露了他小话痨的属性，相谈甚欢。  
嗯，小Mix，你要快快长大啊。  
那之后的日子，有机会我便去找他，尽一个做“哥哥”的本分，恨不能每天黏在他身边，接他上学放学那更是家常便饭，赶上周末或是放假，还会带他逛逛街或是去看场最新上映的电影。每每看见他眉眼弯弯的笑容，我都感觉仿佛回到了那个我们初见的午后。

“话说你怎么舍得把你的童养媳给放出来见人了，”Thaeng摇晃着他那杯咖啡，对近日我的反常行为提出了疑问，“你那么宝贝他，就不怕放出来被人拐跑了？”  
Thaeng是我的发小，将近20年的同校同学，我对他可谓是知无不言言无不尽，当然，他也知道我看上了这个小可爱。  
“嗯，媳妇大了总要见公婆的，再说了，我肯定不能让他跑了啊。”虽然这么说，但是内心之中还是隐隐有些担心，说不出来在慌什么，但一想到他就会有些莫名的紧张，“没了我上哪儿去找我这种绝世好男人去。”  
Thaeng撇撇嘴，脸上写满了肉眼可见的鄙夷。  
我扫了眼时间，“我该去接我家孩子了，你慢慢喝。”说完便转着我的车钥匙走向了停车场。  
“别忘了明天说好的。”他仍然有些不放心的嘱咐道。  
我头也不回的冲他摆手再见。

车停在我们一贯约定的地方，我掏出手机告诉Mix我到了可以出来了，便看向他所在的教学楼，静静等待着那个身影的出现。  
看见他的同时，我还看到了另外一个身影，搂着Mix的肩膀，还时不时露出猥琐的笑容，而Mix似乎很习惯被他搂着，丝毫没有厌烦的意思，对他说了些什么还笑着跑开了。有这么令人开心嘛，我搂着你怎么没记得你这么开心过，开心的事情说出来让大家都开心一下啊！这个熊孩子！可转念我又安慰自己道：孩子还小，还没太有这个概念，没在和别人勾搭啦。  
看着他一路蹦蹦跳跳地小跑过来，我还是忍不住笑了起来，怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子。  
下车，接书包，开车门。当然，不忘揩把油。

Mix简直堪称完美的表现了上车睡觉这一特殊技能，哪怕路程只有十几分钟，这个小屁孩都能睡着。怕他着凉，我特意将车上正对着他吹的空调口换了个方向。似乎是突然空气中的骚动打扰到了他的睡梦，伴随着挠痒痒他哼哼了两声，偏偏头继续睡了过去。  
天底下怎么会有这么可爱的小孩子！  
很快，车停在了他的公寓楼下。等你考完试爸爸再带你出去浪吧。  
他丝毫没有要醒过来的意思，大概是，呃，还要长身体？想到这儿我偷偷笑了起来，蹑手蹑脚的解开我们两人的安全带，看着他熟睡的样子，真是不忍心打扰。  
“Mix，Mix。”我轻唤两声。与他之间的距离一点点缩短着。  
他睡的沉，我的善良小人突然出现告诉自己要镇定一点，不知道什么时候出现的恶魔小人从背后踹的善良小人了个趔趄，“今晚你又陪他睡，今天的偷亲可就没有了哦，此时不下手，哦不，嘴，更待何时！” 自从去清迈Mix非要和我睡在一起开始，我便养成了趁他睡着偷亲他的习惯。好在孩子睡眠比较好，亲亲也无妨。  
好吧，遇到Mix之后我的善良小人就总是被恶魔小人打的体无完肤。  
我俯下身，在狭小的空间之中，听着他均匀的呼吸，这个白净的男孩子丝毫没有察觉我身上的躁动不安。看着他精致的脸庞，那双会说话会笑的眼睛，高挺而又不失柔和的鼻梁，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，吻上去口感一定不错……天哪Earth你想对这个小孩子干什么！就差给自己两巴掌让自己清醒一下。和往常一样，最终吻上了他光洁的额头。

做饭是件手艺活，可不是我这样临时抱佛脚能学来的。Mix也对我的厨艺发表了一如既往的嘲笑。不知什么时候他悄悄走到了我的身后，他总是喜欢从背后偷偷抱住我。这次，围裙里那双胡闹的手狠狠的打了我一下，真是个下手没轻没重的崽。可他并没有放开的意思，反而攀附上来，肆无忌惮的边摸索着，边夸赞我的肌肉。  
此情此景我可没有柳下惠坐怀不乱的品质，只能倒吸了一口凉气，努力压制住内心之中正在升腾起的为非作歹的念头。空气中除了被我烧的有点焦的饭菜的味道，还多了一丝暧昧的气息，他在我耳边的呼吸，温热的气体顺着我的脖颈流进衣领中，酥酥麻麻，我能感受到我全身的肌肉都因紧张而绷紧了起来，而那双手，充满挑逗意味的手，游走在我胸口之间，猝然力道加大，狠狠捏了一把。应对这种刺激，我猛地抖了抖，而Mix居然还有心情说起他的生物小知识！呃咦，你这个小妖精是真的不知道还是揣着明白装糊涂呀。  
许久我才慢慢冷静下来，都没有注意到菜要被我烧糊了。  
Mix坐在沙发上，嘴里还叼着趁我没注意从冰箱里偷出去的小蛋糕，像是想到了什么，陡然坐直，放下了手里的对他而言致命的诱惑。  
我悄悄观察着他，却只见他捏了捏自己的小肚子，嘿嘿一笑，又幸福的端起了他的小蛋糕。看到这儿只能是哭笑不得，真是个没有自知之明的熊孩子。

吃完饭没多久Mix就脑袋昏昏沉沉的坐在床上，铺在腿上的书从他坐下开始就没翻过页，明明已经很困了还非要强撑着不睡，低着的头偶尔努力抬一下，然后继续磕头点头还时不时的咂咂嘴。这傻小子又做梦梦见什么好吃的了。帮他定好闹钟，把书放在枕边，缓缓的放下头让他以一个相对舒服的姿势躺下，刚想给他盖上一层薄被以防感冒，这货突然一脸惊恐的起身，瞪着他那一双圆溜溜的大眼睛看着我。他不会是发现什么了吧！我有些担心。  
“哥，你帮我签个名吧！”Mix一脸认真的说道。  
这种体验真是垂死病中惊坐起，笑问客从何处来啊，熊孩子不好好睡觉又作什么妖。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 令人恐惧的只是恐惧本身——Mix

啊啊啊啊~放假了可以出去浪了。

考完本学期的最后一门课也意味着——老子放假啦！

来不及和Earth哥道别，我匆匆忙忙踏上了去往南邦的旅途。反正人家那么忙，怎么会在乎我这个小老弟去哪儿呢是吧。

看着窗外急速后退的一切，我知道，我已经远离这个城市了。与其说是外出度假，倒不如说是一种逃离。其实从《千星传说》选角开始，这种不真实感和恐慌就一直围绕着我，愈来愈烈。其实我也不知道我到底在恐慌什么，或许是对即将到来的新的生活方式而感到紧张，又或者是只是单纯的害怕最终效果不好连累Earth哥。

想到哥哥，我的心情似乎放松了些。我放下座椅上的支撑板趴在上面，指尖有节奏的敲打着桌面。Earth哥对我是真的没什么可说的，会带我去吃好吃的，带我去逛街看电影，我生病了会照顾我，无论我怎么撒泼都不会生气……Earth哥是我最好的哥哥。想着想着不知不觉我笑了起来。呸，他才不好，我自己出来他问都不问我一声，就这么不关心我的嘛！我被我这突如其来的想法真真儿的气到了，我不是你的小孩子嘛，小孩子自己出门就不嘱咐嘱咐的嘛！

周围的空气似乎也听到了我的这总想法，一阵负压笼罩了过来。

我转头看向窗外，映入眼帘的养眼的绿无论何时都能给人安慰和心旷神怡的感觉。飞快的列车偶尔经过几户人家，我努力转移注意力不去想那些令人不开心的事情，嗯，这家这棵应该是大青棕吧，Earth家门口也有一棵……嘿嘿，我和Earth哥要一起拍剧了呢！他会不会因为我表现不好而受到连累啊。Earth哥会被我连累，我怎么这么蠢为什么要答应去试镜，至此我的眼泪再也收不住了，止不住的流了下来。

以前哭都有Earth哥哄我的，现在他还不知道去哪儿鬼混去哪儿找别的小妖精去了。想到这儿我哭的更加来劲了，似乎要把憋了好久的委屈都哭出来。

直到累得没有眼泪让我继续流了我才慢慢回过神，原来只是低声啜泣，也是一项体力活啊。所以我刚才为什么哭来着？

到达住处我全然没有了刚踏上车时的热情，只想蜷缩在被窝里安安静静地发会儿呆。

“咩有见到死Erd的第一天。”我掏出手机在记事本上写道。

躺在床上，窗外的风时不时的从窗缝中溜进来，吹的窗帘沙沙作响。直到整个房间都布满夕阳的色彩，我才缓缓起身，噢一切都要睡过去了，又是个没有生命力的夜晚。

有那么几个瞬间我多渴望时间可以过的更快一些，那样我便有理由回到曼谷，至于说回去干什么，呃，还没想好。可我又不想到那个开拍的日子，我没有任何的演员的经验，拖整个剧组的后腿可是一件非常让人气愤的事情。

“姐~”思来想去我拨通了姐姐的电话。她一贯能用三言两语点明白我到底在想些什么。

“怎么，你发工资了想请姐姐吃饭？”

当电话的另一端传来熟悉的声音，我又一次的失控了，肆无忌惮的大声哭了出来。“姐姐，我…我害怕呀。”

姐姐大概也没想到我会是这种反应，听得出来，她也愣了一下，但是很快她又冷静下来，用她一贯温和的声音说到：“没关系，哭吧，哭出来就不怕了。”

直到我恢复理智之前，姐姐都一直在电话的另一端听着我有头没尾驴唇不对马嘴的讲述，直到我哭的声音有些沙哑，再也哭不动了，姐姐才温柔的开口：“不哭了吧，不哭了哈，哭多了会变丑。”

听到变丑我立马止住了抽噎，从小到大这是止哭的最佳良药，我可不能变丑。

“你还记不记得姐姐结婚之前？”听见我不再闹腾，姐姐恢复了正常聊天的模式。

“结婚之前？就你恐婚，失眠，还老打我，可疼了。”提起这事按不住的抱怨就涌上心头，好端端的提这事干什么。

“你现在呢，其实和我当时是一个样子的……”

没等姐姐说完我有些羞愤的打断：“谁要和那个死Erd结婚了，你才恐婚，你全家都恐婚。”不过显然，我并没有理解姐姐要说的。

“我没让你结婚，你着什么急。”电话里的声音是掩盖不住的偷笑，“我是说，你之所以会害怕，只是因为你要做出一个改变，而这个改变的结果对于你来说是不确定的，你害怕的是如果结果到头来是坏结果你该怎么办。”

有一个说话有条不紊思路清晰的姐姐真好。

“如果只是说这样，那你就做做功课，不要让你害怕的坏结局发生啊，这不也是导演让你们一起出去玩的目的嘛。至于你刚才说Earth找小妖精，嗯，我觉得吧，就你这样的小妖精一个就已经够够的了，他不会有心思找别的小妖精的，放心哈。”听起来像是在安慰我，可我怎么觉得言语之间尽是嘲笑？

挂断电话Line仍然没有Earth的消息。

你敢不找我！你不找我我还不找你呢！

当清晨第一缕阳光透过枝桠，透过玻璃窗照进这间房间的时候，我忍不住骂了一句，怎么这么快就天亮了，我还没怎么睡着呢。

是的，我这样一个睡觉精居然失眠了。

床边没有熟悉的味道和熟悉的呼吸声使我整晚都非常的不安，噩梦接二连三如同连续剧一般，在那个巨大的黑色深渊中，只有哭泣的声音在回响着。

我挣扎着起身来到浴室，捏了捏我日渐变圆的脸，强迫自己清醒过来。看着浴室镜子中的人肉眼可见的憔悴，无奈的叹了口气。

刚上搭上公车打开手机就被屏幕上的消息提醒吓一跳。众多未接来电，十几条Line未读消息，特别关注发文。唔，和姐姐打完电话就累的睡着了，好像确实忘记要回手机消息了。

不出所料，所有的消息来自同一个人。时间跨度从昨晚的9点到今早的5点，这是一宿没睡的节奏吗？

“熊孩子到了没有呀，也不知道发个消息好让爸爸放下心。”

“？？？”

“你为什么又不理我了，唉，就我给你惯的。”

“我这两天这不是工作忙嘛，本来早就想给你发消息了，这不刚闲下来就给你发了。”

“你别不理人啊，还是怎么了你接电话啊。”

……

毫无营养的关心。我嘴上这样骂道，可心里还是像有无数小蚂蚁爬过，酥酥痒痒的，想挠也挠不着。想象着Earth着急上火的样子，我忍不住笑出了声。

“我很好，昨天太累早睡了，您忙。”不痛不痒的回复。

就在我刚想按灭屏幕的一瞬间Earth的消息再次弹了出来：“要不是新闻里没有出现列车出事的报道，我都要怀疑你被外星人抓走了！！”

我并没有再回复些什么，可一天的心情就这样被点亮了。

我也太容易被哄开心了吧。突然有些埋怨自己居然这么快又开心起来。

漫无目的的游走在大街上，街边的摊位上摆着各式各样的小物件，大概只有几岁的小孩子才会喜欢吧。就这样走过了一个又一个摊位，“哎Earth你看……”我眼前一亮拿起了两个娃娃转身就想给Earth看。

唉，我什么时候这么依恋Earth哥了……好像一直都很依恋啊哈哈哈哈哈，哥哥就是用来陪我的嘛。话说回来死Erd知道我出来玩也不来陪我，唉，人家忙嘛。我这个自言自语的毛病是彻底改不掉了。

看着手里的小玩偶我的脑海里居然跑了这么大一个圈。

这是一对只穿着内裤的小人偶，一个皮肤黝黑，一个金发碧眼。摊主看我感兴趣，连忙上来用蹩脚的泰语介绍说这是国外很流行[撒谎不带打草稿的]的一对人偶，叫海尔兄弟。没等他说完我便询问了价格买了下来。嗯，海尔兄弟，回去给你染个发。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 我爱你，很爱很爱你。——Earth

“Thaeng你确定？”我有些半信半疑。

“你放心，放一百个心，以我勾搭小女生的经验来看，绝对可以。”Thaeng一脸炫耀。

自从工作忙起来，人类是鸽子精的本质就淋漓尽致的体现了出来——我又食言了，我又一次没有带Mix“例行公务”。不知是否是这个缘故，小孩从放假以来就再也没有主动联系过我。大概是生气了？

实告诉Mix我明天才能回来是骗这个小屁孩的，只是想着给他个惊喜。其实每次看见他领口若隐若现的锁骨，就想为他的脖颈上挂点什么，或者说，只戴项链。

其实从Mix还没有考试我就在计划着送给他个“定情信物”，奈何Thaeng如此不靠谱，把我们约好的时间一而再再而三的延后，导致我的计划全盘变成了“咕咕咕行为大赏”。

我跟着Thaeng来到一家街角并不起眼的小门店，店主是一位上了点年纪，但活力都能溢出来的，头发有些花白的老者。看着Thaeng十分熟练的和店主打招呼，我也双手合十简单行礼。

只见老者一秒切换手艺人属性，拿出了他的刀枪棍棒斧钺钩叉，把本就将信将疑的我吓了一跳，脸上的怀疑一度转变为疑惑进而转到惊恐。

“您可别吓唬他了，给你找的生意再被你给吓跑了我可不管。”

长者笑着，接过了我手中准备好的材料。

“所以说你想把你俩的头发给封存起来？”长者一脸难以相信的表情，“现在的年轻人可真会玩。”虽然这么吐槽，但仍旧带着我们进了他的小制作间。

“自己做吧，胶枪在这儿，小心烫，切割的在那边，小心手。”说完便离开去忙他的了。

“嗯？？？这就不管了？”我这个五大三粗上次做手工还是小学二年级期末还没及格的人居然要自己手工做？我迷惑的看着Thaeng。

“你不是送心意嘛，自己做的最有心意啊。”

“你觉得我这种小学手工课不及格的人的心意可以通过这种方式表达？”

Thaeng没说话，只是拍拍我的肩膀，坚定的冲我点点头。

虽然手上有活要干着，思绪却全跟着那个小屁孩离开了。

“你说，那个熊孩子一声招呼也不打就跑南邦去了，不怕被人卖了啊。“

“都赖你，拖到今天，要是前天他还在考试的时候就做好了说不定他就带着去旅游了。我也就不用偷跑回来了。“

“你说他为什么不和我打招呼？“

“你说他为什么不邀请我一起去啊？“

“他什么时候回来啊？“

“这和熊孩子吧，除了可爱会撒娇，一无是处。“

“你说没有我他晚上会不会做噩梦啊？“

“不行，我要等他回来宣示主权，我要下手了！“

“你说……“  
“我不说，你能注意力集中点么？你家孩子丢不了，就是出去玩玩而已。“Thaeng好像对我忍无可忍，打断了我。

外界的温度加上胶枪源源不断散发出的热量使我这个本就能出汗的人的衣服被汗水浸透还时不时有几滴落在桌面。好在功夫不负有心人，我勉勉强强做完了我人生中第一个完整的“手工课作业”。

Thaeng看我完工刚想拿去看看，被我一把抢了回来，“要先给Mix看。”

Mix去到南邦的第一天，我的手机安静的出奇，没有消息，没有电话。孩子该不是出事了吧！没见新闻说南邦出事啊。孩子该不是生我气没搭理他吧！不能啊，我不就说好要做的事情没做嘛。

一夜辗转反侧。

当我再次看到他的消息已经是第二天早上。而看见他简短的回应，我悬在心口的那颗石头沉沉的落了下来。还好，我还有机会。

这段时间的小心翼翼和负面情绪随着Mix说他明天回曼谷而烟消云散了。

但是计划永远赶不上变化快。就在我准备去车站接Mix时却发现汽车的后车门不知什么时候被刮上了一长条的划痕。

开去修理店，看着时间一分一秒的流逝，我从和从容到焦急再到最后的彻底绝望，本以为分分钟能搞定的事情，直到Mix给我发“我还以为你会来接我呢”也没有保养完毕。

我有些愧疚的告诉Mix我的车子出了点小问题，Mix却很简明的回复没有关系。

没有想到一向爱作妖的Mix这次居然这么轻易的放过了我。

可下一秒我就认识到——我错了。看着刚发出去的消息旁边出现的红圈圈我才明白，这次Mix似乎真的生气了，一声不响的删除了我的所有联系方式，自顾自地开始了他的独角戏。与此同时Thaeng的电话也响了起来：“你到底还去不去Cookie的生日晚宴了，上次Cookie说的品牌商也在，一天天瞎忙什么呢，Cookie给你发消息你也不会搞得人家找到我这里来，你快点……”

那一瞬间我真的很想抽自己一个大嘴巴，Thaeng后面说了什么我已经听不清，脑子里嗡嗡的像是有一万只蜜蜂飞来飞去折磨的我无法思考。

整个生日宴在尴尬中度过。我也很想融入到Cookie和品牌商的谈话当中，可当我看着手机上始终没有传来的朋友验证通过的消息，我连解释的余地都不剩了。

回到家呆呆地捧着手机，看着杂七杂八地消息提醒之中没有一条属于他，这么多年我第一次哭了。委屈？心焦？难过？可能都有，但是更多的是心疼，他满心欢喜的下车以为会看到我而我却没有出现在他的身边反而去了别人的生日会，他该有多难过啊。

看着他一条条的推文，我似乎都能感觉到他从屏幕里都要漾出来的失落。

我让他伤心了所以他不肯原谅我了。

满脑子只有这一句话。泪也如同断了线的珠子那般不论如何也止不住了。

我歪歪扭扭的瘫倒在床上，一条条看着我们曾经互动过的推文，看着手机里存的一张张合照，还有那些粉丝们截的我们之间的暧昧瞬间，一条新的短信息让我重新振作了起来。

Mix 朋友 Sak

我来不及去想Sak是谁，急急忙忙点开了短信。

“明天 Mix 吃日料 楼下接他。” 

极为简单的几个词汇，甚至都不能连接成一句话。可就是这样几个词汇，把我的心提到了嗓子眼。我想打回去问个清楚，却听到了对方已关机的忙音。

所以Mix生气了找别人陪他去吃饭，明天去吃我们约定好的那家，那 “楼下接他”是个什么意思？哎，不对，这个点还没有睡，这个Sak不会就在Mix的身边吧……简直不敢继续往下想。

再次有意识是突然惊醒之后，我居然在这个节骨眼困得睡着了。醒来时手机上多了一条那个陌生号码再次发来的消息：

“Earth哥您好，我是Sak，Mix的好朋友，他约我明天去吃日料，您之前答应带他去的那家，期末前听他向我提过很多次很期待和你去尝尝，我也不傻，我觉得还是告诉您比较好，明天我就不去了，您自个儿看着办吧。我不知道您二位之间发生了什么，我只知道Mix哭了好久，什么也不肯说，您的手机号我也是在他哭累了睡着的时候偷偷翻他手机找到的，如果只是我想多了与您无关的话那您就忽略这条消息吧。”

Mix居然约别人去吃饭！Mix居然在别人面前哭！Mix居然这么放心这个Sak手机都能被他随便看！这个Sak是不是就是上次去接他和他勾肩搭背那个！半夜三更还在Mix身边想干什么！[作者插一嘴：这个Earth为啥在这个节骨眼上还能想这些乌七八糟的东西！不应该想想怎么哄孩子嘛！！！]

按照已往摸出的规律，我提前来到了Mix的公寓楼下，要见到他的兴奋之情溢于言表，这个小孩子一定会被我的突然出现惊讶到的。

不知为何，每次见到Mix都有种开心到语无伦次的感觉，所有提前在肚子中打好的草稿全部烟消云散，剩下的只是冲着这个磨人的小妖精傻笑。

远远的看见独自下楼的Mix，我甚至想要扑上去紧紧的抱住他告诉他我有多想念他。而令我意外的是他看到我自然的走过来，拉开车门就径直坐上了车。嗯？当我不存在还坐上了我的车？

见他没有多说，咱也不敢多问什么，习惯性的接过他手中的背包，要去践行曾经的承诺了——带他出去吃他觊觎已久的日料店。

“你还记得答应过我啊，我还以为您老人家日理万机，早就把对我这个无关紧要的小弟的承诺抛掷脑后了呢。“Mix的话语中还是一如既往的酸溜溜。看来他是真的对我没在他考完试立马践行对他的承诺而耿耿于怀。

“去去去，你哪能无关紧要呢，你可是我的祖宗。“我打趣道。

看Mix似乎回家的日子也过得并不痛快，我也便没有多问，只是在等餐时聊了聊《千星传说》。我们的菜很快被端了上来。

可Mix丝毫没有动手开吃的意思，反而眨巴着他那一双人畜无害的大眼睛盯着我看。如此场景，我忍不住舔了舔有些干的嘴角，吞咽了下，而我手中的开胃小菜面临着进退两难的境地。

“喂我，啊~“Mix丝毫没有察觉到的内心中的异样，即使是求投喂也仍旧不改他的目露凶光，将头凑了过来，像是嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟，又像是勾人的小妖精，等着勾走路人的七魂三魄。

我颤颤巍巍的把手伸了过去，而Mix丝毫不在意小菜是否到他嘴边，只管张着嘴盯着我看，仿佛要把我盯出个洞来。

“还要这个。”虽然仍旧是一贯地发号施令，眼神似乎发生了些变化，我知道，我甜腻的小猫咪又回来了。

“快点，我饿。”一句话将我从想象中打回现实，这哪里是什么甜腻的小猫咪，分明是只凶神恶煞！

陆陆续续又投喂了几个寿司，心里地紧张和不安也继而慢慢褪去。收手准备去拿下一个时，他水润的嘴唇上沾着地几粒鱼籽吸引了我的注意力，大脑一片空白，只想轻轻吻上去帮他舔掉。多亏我残存的理智及时制止了我这种荒唐的行为，我还不想在这个时间找抽，只是伸出手，在他双唇之上轻轻拂过，擦拭掉上面的异物。就在我手要离开双唇的一瞬，他偏了偏头，吻上了我的指尖。“谢谢Earth哥。”

降下去温度地双耳又一次蹿红，我甚至不知该如何回应，明明是个未经世事的孩子，哪里来的这么多的套路呢？

为了转移话题，我掏出了我制作良久的“大作”——那个专属于他的项链。那是一个简单的心形吊坠，按照颜色一分为二，一般咖啡色，一半奶白色，上面歪歪扭扭的写着PhuPhaTian的字样。沿着中间缝隙打开里面存放着一小团透明固体，里面还夹杂着几缕发丝。如果细看，还会在吊坠的内里看见浅浅的痕迹，记录着Earth&Mix。

“这什么？”Mix好奇的问，“你做的？这也太丑了吧，哈哈哈哈，行，我勉为其难的收下了。”

就知道免不了一顿他的嘲笑，但是面子还是要给自己留点的，“谁说给你了，我自己做着好看，就给你看看而已。”

“嗷呜，说的我差点信了呢，那我宣布现在它归我了，Earth哥不会这点东西也舍不得吧。”

不得不承认，Mix耍赖的水准远在我的招架能力之上。

看到吊坠上歪歪扭扭的字符，Mix突然抬起头来，一脸认真的说出了一句很不合时宜的话：“Daddy，你不会真的喜欢我吧？”

一时语塞，如此一来内心再也不能平静，他的我问题回响在耳边久久不能平息。良久我伸手摸了摸他圆圆的脑袋，“嗯，爸爸爱你呀。”同时拿出了那句我在见他之前排练了很多遍的话：“所以爸爸过几天要回家过生日，你来么？”

[更加现实向的是Mix找了朋友和P‘pea去吃饭，俩人仍然没见面气噗噗]


	5. Chapter 5

第五章   
爱而不自知（上）——Mix

“好。”我毫不犹豫的答应了Earth去他家给他过生日，毕竟我还从来没正儿八经去他家做客呢。

看着Earth对我傻笑的样子我忍不住也笑了起来，他的笑容总是这么有感染力。

出于报复，霸占了Earth的手和他面前几乎所有的食物，象征性的给他留了两块刺身和小甜点，我满意的点点头，“谢谢daddy投喂，我吃饱了剩下的归你。”

虽然知道我现在一脸欠揍的表情，也知道Earth不吃饭晚上一定会饿，可我就是想惩罚他，让他也体会一下我这寝食难安的出游的这段日子。

不知是什么原因，这次回到曼谷，感觉空气中都弥漫着前所未有的清新和甜蜜。大概是我不在的这几天下过雨冲刷出了泥土的气息？

我从未作为一个演员演绎过他人的人生，公司贴心的为我安排了对应的表演课程，而Earth也会忙里偷闲的给我讲他作为一个前辈的经验。虽说是经验之谈，但我每每看到他嘴巴傻傻的咧开着，就总觉得自己是在听段子，有这么好笑嘛。

日子一晃来到了二月的尾巴，我也大包小包的带着一堆东西坐上了Earth接送我上学的专车，毕竟初次见家长，还是要带些礼物的。

“他们不喜欢我怎么办？”我问。

“不会的，我喜欢的他们也会喜欢的。”说着我伸出手去摸了摸他的小脑袋。而他也灵活的躲开还给我来了一巴掌，“好好开车，我可不想英年早逝。”

Earth家比起他在曼谷的住处要更加贴近自然些，高矮的灌木在院子一角被打理的井井有条错落有致，有那么几棵棕榈树安静的为房间提供着阴凉与庇护，门口弯弯曲曲的石子小路为这里别添一番风味，向来知道Earth家富而Earth从不喜欢炫耀些什么，看来他从小便耳濡目染，习惯了这种朴素别致的生活，可如此清新雅致的地方怎么会养出了个Earth这种糙汉子。

“叔叔阿姨好。”作为认识Earth这么多年地朋友，这居然是我第一次正式见到他的父母，虽然之前看到过照片，但是第一次见面还是不免会紧张。

果然，Earth的父母没有流露出对我这个突然到访的不速之客的嫌弃之情，反而非常热情的招待了我。然而直到晚上，也再也没有其他朋友的到来。

吃过晚餐，我实在是忍不住了问道，“你不是办生日会吗？怎么没请朋友来？”我难道又被耍了？刚抬起手想去打他就被他牢牢的抓住了手腕，“放开我，死Erd。”我象征性的挣扎了两下，我知道，如果他不想放，我是无论如何也挣脱不开的。

没想到他也很顺从的放开了我，“这不是请朋友来了吗？”说着，还抬了抬下巴指向了我，“你太可爱了，我怕请别的朋友来会把你拐跑的。”

看着Earth的坏笑，我只想到了“神经病”三个字。

“Mix呀，这个Earth也真是的，带朋友回来也没有告诉我们一声，也没为你专门收拾间房间出来，你今晚先住Earth屋里吧，你要是不喜欢和人一起睡就让Earth出来睡沙发，没给你收拾屋子都赖他……”Earth的母亲笑脸盈盈的看着正在吵吵的我俩。

“阿姨，没关系的，我……”

“他和我一起睡，他可喜欢和我一起睡，嘿嘿。”Earth满脸堆笑，眼睛却从来没有离开过我，搞得我总觉的自己的脸上是不是粘了什么东西。

在Earth母亲一脸慈祥微笑的注视下，Earth拉着我小跑着上了楼去了他的房间。还没来得及关上房间的门，Earth就一脸坏笑的把我堵在墙上，“小孩子，那我的礼物呢？”

“死Erd你放开我啊，不放开我我怎么给你礼物。”面对这个傻大个我可真是显得有些手无缚鸡之力，习惯了也便挣扎都懒得挣扎了。

拿出路边摊买的一对人偶，我笑眯眯的看着一脸怀疑的Earth，“你就送我这个？”

“多好，和咱俩多像，哈哈哈哈。” 越看这两个小人越觉得深得精髓，竟笑了出来。

啪嗒，门被Earth用力一推关了起来。

“那……就没有点别的？”Earth在我耳边吹了吹风，又来这一套。

“没有，我要洗澡睡觉。”推开他，我翻开箱子拿出换洗的衣物虽然有些面红耳赤，但也总喜欢被他这么搂着胡说八道。

洗漱完毕，看着床上已经开始打呼噜的Earth，睡姿还是这么张扬跋扈。我趴在他身侧，拨开他被压的塌下来的头发，这只大狗狗也还蛮可爱的。既然这么可爱还偷亲过我，我也偷偷亲一口不过分吧。

说干就干从来都是我的一贯作风。当双唇附上Earth的脸颊，嗯，还软软的挺舒服，那就再亲一下。

可我的第二个吻刚刚落下还未来得及离开，Earth的鼾声戛然而止，还睁开了他那双大眼睛，还未反应过来他便强硬的推我在床上欺压上来。

“你要干嘛？”突如其来的压迫感与干坏事被发现的羞耻感一股脑的涌了上来，“你别，你放开我。”

“那你刚刚是在干嘛？”这个死Erd居然还有脸提刚才。

“我……我就想到戏里有这种镜头，想提前练练，就练练，嗯。”如果知道他会醒，打死我也不会干出这种事情。“你不是也偷亲过我嘛……”

他似乎对我知道非常吃惊，手上的力道也减轻了很多，“你……都知道了啊。”他说话都有些磕磕巴巴。

我趁机推开他，“我要睡觉。”一头钻进毯子里把自己裹成个葱油饼。

“别睡啊，再练练呗，”Earth不依不饶，“练练别的也行。”说着，虽然是一贯的后背抱，可总觉得今晚怪怪的。

“不行，我要睡觉。”我死死地抓住身上地小被子，闭上眼睛，像只鸵鸟一样逃避眼前地现实。

“行吧行吧。”Earth可算是放开了我，一夜相安无事，就差划个楚河汉界。

时间飞快，我们的戏《千星传说》也如期开拍。

Tian是我这次饰演地角色——一个顽劣地风流少爷，至少最初是这样的。第一场和我搭对手戏的是我的“妈妈”，没有Earth。

虽然不是第一次面对镜头，预告片也拍了，可当镜头转向我的时候我还是忍不住的会去紧张，当然，这也导致我的表现非常不自然。

当导演一声“咔”喊出，我如释重负，佝偻着背走向在旁边看热闹的Earth。

“小家伙紧张了？之前和我对戏拍预告的时候状态明明很好啊，怎么，上课上傻了？”Earth一边摸着我的脑袋一边把我揽进怀里。

“你才傻，如果傻能发电世界的能源问题单靠你就能全解决了。”斗嘴使我放松。可即使这么说我还是败下阵来，“就是不是和你的戏分没你在附近有点心慌。”

“没关系，我就在你附近呢，你啊，把这些机器还有人统统想象成大萝卜，你站在萝卜地里，去感受Tian的内心。”

“去萝卜地干嘛，Tian又不是种萝卜的。”导演走了过来，评论着Earth的比喻。“Mix,你可以表现的再跋扈一点，风流小少爷，懂吧。”边说，导演还边不停的打手势，导演的肢体语言可真丰富。

“你看Earth干嘛，看他他也不能替你风流啊。”看我有些分神，导演半开玩笑地说，“没事，一会儿我们再来一条。”

“你不是不让我风流嘛……”我小声在Earth的耳边嘟哝。

直到拍摄了很多条，我才慢慢找到些状态。我从未在镜头面前演绎过别人的人生，之前的各种担心随着一一的灵验反而没有那么的害怕了，大概是我找到了解决我的种种担心的方式。虽说我还是那个NG次数最多的人，我仍旧在拖剧组的后腿，可每每看到Earth冲我坚定的点点头，我便更容易沉下心来适应拍摄的感觉。

拍摄了有一周，我与其他演员的默契也渐渐建立了起来，对自己也更有自信，而且NG的次数明显减少，甚至导演都开玩笑对我提出了口头表扬。可我的紧张程度只增不减——我们的第一场吻戏越来越近。

果然导演践行了我说一句脏话加一场吻戏，虽然没有真的一句一场，可我也没有想到第一场吻戏来的这么快。其实更令我紧张地是我的父母和姐姐居然来到了拍摄现场给我送家里新做的小甜点？什么时候送不好非要今天送。

“妈咪呀，这是Earth哥。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章   
你要做我男朋友吗？（上）

怀里的Mix安静的像是个人形抱枕，只有浅浅的呼吸声证明着他是一个生命体，才打消了我几度要把他揉进怀里的想法。很难相信他居然会这么安静，若不是他突然抬起头冲我嘿嘿一乐，吓我一跳这个死孩子……

是的，我把他带回家见爸妈了。

最开始问要不要跟我回家为我庆生时我还担心他仍旧在和我置气不肯答应，可转眼间他就成了窝在我怀里任我撸毛的小猫咪。父母借着做饭的功夫在厨房里窃窃私语，而我只需要搂着我的小猫咪在沙发上追剧就好。

“我们不去帮忙吗？”Mix抬起头看着我，眨了眨眼。

“没事，他俩肯定让阿姨做饭，他俩只是找个没有你的地方讨论讨论你而已，你去了不嫌尴尬？”好歹被爸妈养大这么多年，哪能不知道他们是什么样的人？

“讨论我？”Mix咕噜爬了起来，一脸惊愕的看着我，脸上的难以置信都够写本书的了。

“对呀，我很少带朋友回来，可能他们有些好奇吧。”我佯装出一副无所谓的态度，说出的话也格外的云淡风轻。

“呃……”

“放心好了，他们又不会把你吃了。”看着Mix紧张兮兮的样子，活脱脱一只如临大敌的小野猫，尾巴高高的竖着发出呜呜的叫声，真是可爱极了。

“Earth呀，过来帮妈妈端菜。”厨房里传来被安排的声音。

“来了。”我应声而去。“坐这儿自己玩会儿吧，马上开饭。”

“嗷呜。”

刚走出客厅还没到厨房，妈妈不知道从哪儿窜了出来吓我一跳，“嗯？这个孩子就是你说的那个你喜欢的小男生？”虽然之前提过这回事，可母亲这个一脸八卦的态度着实让我吃了一惊。

我用力点了点头，“妈，您……”虽然父母没有当着Mix的面发作，不一定是他们能接受Mix的突然出现，也可能只是碍于面子难以发作。

“我没什么，就是你哥和你爸可能，呃，过会儿和你爸好好聊聊。”母亲一如既往的开明，这样看来，也多亏有她在我爸身边压着我和Mix才勉强活到了现在。

“是不是有个这么开明的母亲感觉无比骄傲和自豪？”母亲大概是看透了我有些面色凝重，打趣道，“那孩子挺讨人喜欢的。”

我有些难为情的笑了笑，“我，我还没和他表明心意，也不知道他是怎么想的……”

“我不管，反正我挺喜欢的。”母亲自顾自的端饭去了，而不知何时出现在她身后的父亲一脸黑线。

“Earth，晚饭后我们谈谈。”

玩法案的过程说和谐也是无比和谐，说暗藏玄机那桌面下也是海浪惊涛，令人提心吊胆生怕父亲当着Mix的面说出点什么让这个小孩受不了的话把我这五年来的努力给搞得烟消云散。

“你不是办生日会吗？怎么没请朋友来？”刚吃完饭我就趁父母不注意溜到了Mix的身边，既然已经和父母摊牌了，现在也没必要端着了。可Mix丝毫不知发生了什么，看我不做回答似乎有些气急败坏，伸出他锋利的小爪子就要朝我扑过来。

我多想告诉他，这是只属于你和我的生日会。今年的生日我只想和你一起过。

“咳咳，”身边的动静吓了我一个激灵，还好是母亲，“Mix呀，这个Earth也真是的，带朋友回来也没有告诉我们一声，也没为你专门收拾间房间出来，你今晚先住Earth屋里吧，你要是不喜欢和人一起睡就让Earth出来睡沙发，没给你收拾屋子都赖他……”一回头妈妈笑脸盈盈的看着正在吵吵的我俩。

“阿姨，没关系的，我……”

“他和我一起睡，他可喜欢和我一起睡，嘿嘿。”既然妈妈都这么发话了哪有让你跑了的道理？说完我头也不回拉着Mix蹬蹬蹬往楼上跑去。

大概是房间太久没住通风有些问题，一进房间一阵燥热的感觉传遍全身。一手撑墙把Mix堵住，我努力压制着心中把他扑倒在床上的欲望，“小孩子，那我的礼物呢？”

“死Erd你放开我啊，不放开我我怎么给你礼物。”Mix在怀里扭了几下，一副欲拒还迎的样子看的我一阵头皮发麻。

放开他只见他在箱子的边边角角抠了半天，拿出来一对被压的有些变形的玩偶，“你就送我这个？”我简直难以相信，好歹送我个我能天天带在身边的啊。

“多好，和咱俩多像，哈哈哈哈。” 一黑一白两个小人乍一看还蛮可爱，转念一想，他居然又说我黑！

“那……就没有点别的？”我将脸贴的更近，在Mix的耳边轻声说道。他似乎挺受不了这一类的刺激，每次都要控制不住的打个寒战。

“没有，我要洗澡睡觉。”看着他羞红着脸推开我，哎，小屁孩该明白我是怎么想的了吧。

看着他匆匆忙忙闯进浴室，我下楼，一走进书法看见父亲早就坐在沙发上等着我的“世纪谈话”，不同的是，这次母亲也在，我微微松了口气。

“你和那个孩子发展到什么程度了？你妈说你俩没什么，鬼才信。”毫不拖沓，父亲直入主题。

“我喜欢他，五年了，我等他长大，不急于这一时。”我也没有扯谎。

“你周围优秀漂亮的女孩子不是挺多的吗，哪个不比这个好？”看得出来，如果Mix不再我提出这件事，这时父亲应该一本书扔过来砸我头上了。

“是是是，好好好，”我随声应着，“可那都不是他。我爱的是他这个人，这个每时每刻我都想看见的活生生的人，他不是一个简单的物件，可以用好坏来衡量，就像您和我妈，当年不是说家里也不同意来着吗？爱情这种东西不应该讲究一个合适，您说对吧？”

这是我从小到大第一次在父亲面前“摆事实讲道理”，以前顶多是和母亲耍耍横的本事。

“嗷呜，提我干嘛？”母亲在一边一脸看热闹不嫌事大的表情，拜托，您好歹也是一家长啊，“我今晚存在的意义就是怕你惹你爸生气，你爸一个没控制住抽你一顿让你在小男友面前丢了脸面。”

真搞不懂爸妈这两个观念截然不同的人是怎么和平共处了这么多年的。

“你是认真的吗？还是图个新鲜？你想明白如果你真的一辈子和他在一起你要面临什么了吗？”父亲使出了他的夺命三问。

我沉默了，不是因为我犹豫了，只是突然想到，今天的这一切都只是我的想法，那Mix呢？

“您觉得五年了新鲜劲还没过去？我知道您在担心些什么，但是我这不是也已经成年了，能为自己的行为负责了。”不管Mix是怎么想的，父母这关总归还是要过的，Mix这个小猫咪可比我爸这只老狐狸好搞定多了。“再说了，您看您老两口这儿子，一个变俩，俩变仨，这老两口顶呱呱啊。”我企图打个岔让他老人家高兴高兴，但似乎收效甚微，被逗乐的只有那个乐天派的老妈。

“好了，儿子也不小了，你就让他自己来吧，这年头能找到一个相爱的人就已经很不易了，又何必因为这些去强行改变什么呢？”

“唉，”父亲长长的叹了一口气，“滚滚滚，看见你就来气。”父亲向来这样，想向我妥协又拉不下面子，只好让我滚出他的视线。

回到房间Mix这个事儿精居然还没有洗完澡，我躺在床上看着Mix送我的娃娃，除了双目无神好像没什么别的问题，是挺像的，可爱。可下一秒我分明听到了Mix打开浴室门的声音。娃娃一扔，闭眼装睡，避免直接对视的尴尬。

Mix蹑手蹑脚的爬上床在我身侧，一双不安分的小手四处摸摸。本想过会儿再起来，显得没那么刻意，可突然一阵潮湿柔软而又温热的触感从脸颊传了过来。

嗯？他这是？他居然在主动吻我？他也喜欢我？我要在希腊求婚或者是度蜜月，婚宴的话还是不要大办了他不喜欢，卧室的窗帘要米黄麻布的，再给我的猫山竹找个伴……

脑子里飞快地闪过这些念头，直到再次落下地双唇将我从遥远地幻想中拉了回来。你个熊孩子，这可是你先勾引我的。

趁其不备，我一个翻身将他压在身下，看着他那明媚的双眸逐渐染上惊恐的颜色，内心简直要笑死过去。

“你要干嘛？”他颤颤巍巍的样子好像一只犯了错的小猫咪，天底下怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子，“你别，你放开我。”

“那你刚刚是在干嘛？”这种调戏的良机怎能错过。

“我……我就想到戏里有这种镜头，想提前练练，就练练，嗯。”找借口都找的这么冠冕堂皇。“你不是也偷亲过我嘛……”

人有失足马有失蹄，说没有被惊到那绝对是骗人的，但我实在是想不出哪里露出的马脚，“你……都知道了啊。”。

“我要睡觉。”Mix的行为深刻的表现了“羞愧难当”这四个字，一把把我推开一头钻进毯子里。

“别睡啊，再练练呗，”虽说知道调戏无果但不代表不能试试啊，“练练别的也行。”。

“不行，我要睡觉。”他死死地抓住身上地小被子，连脑袋都不肯露出来。

“行吧行吧。”我很识趣的撒手，不再缠着他去了浴室。

等我出来，Mix已经睡着，四仰八叉的躺在床上，身上的小毯子早就被踢到了地上，一个角都不剩，光洁的皮肤，优雅的锁骨，胸口均匀的起伏无一不在冲撞着我的神经。其实当把他压倒的时候有那么几个邪恶的念头疯狂的在我脑海里窜来窜去，我拖着有些沉重的腿向床边走去，不自主地咽了咽口水……

不行不行，孩子还小，哪里舍得让他受这种委屈……

我冲回浴室，大口喘息着让自己冷静，我冷静容易，可某个部位冷静不容易。我慢慢将手往下伸去，想象着他双唇的触感，想象着他有一天会属于我，想象着他做出迷乱的表情，手上的动作不断加快，直到完全发泄才慢慢回过神来，这八字还没一撇我想这些没用的干嘛！

躺回到床上，将熟睡的Mix揽入怀中。我俩睡觉都没有穿上衣地习惯，就这样肌肤相亲地抱着……对不起呀小孩子，刚才利用你干了点不太好的事情多亏你不知道……晚安，做个好梦。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章   
爱而不自知（下）——Mix

“叔叔阿姨好，姐姐好，我是Earth。”Earth乖的简直不像话，双手合十与他们打着招呼。

这边还没有有什么交流就传来了导演催促：“Earth，Mix你俩抓紧时间亲近下找找感觉，马上下个镜头就是你们。”

我愣地面无表情，但是如果内心真的有海，那恐怕我地海面早已经席卷了堤坝，只剩我这个小小地人物在海浪惊涛中瑟瑟发抖。

“那你们先忙，我们等你拍完过会儿聊。”姐姐啊，甜点都送到了，你看不出我有多尴尬？说你们先走会死吗？ “过会儿聊”这几个字简直是在给我下死亡通知书啊。匆忙吃了两口送来的甜点我便回到了片场。

“3，2，1开始。”随着打板声的响起，我的手缓缓伸向了同站在树下的Earth的脸庞，而温和的月光为这一动作增添了无数的暧昧。熟悉的触感，滑溜溜中带着点胡茬扎在手上的颗粒感，还被我偷偷的亲过，还被……越往下想，我越发不敢直视Earth的眼睛，只想着能够抓紧时间结束，我硬着头皮微微抬头，瞄准他的双唇亲了上去。

可越是这么想，结果却越是不尽人意。

“停，”导演大老远拿着他的小喇叭喊，“小Tian，你爱你面前的队长所以你会主动去吻他啊，不是在啃你不喜欢吃的大萝卜。”

这一番话引来了周围人的哂笑，我简直想找个地缝钻进去。

“再来一次。”习惯了我经常NG的导演朝周围工作人员打了声招呼。

对，我爱我面前这个队长，这个虽然凶巴巴但是无微不至的照顾着我的人。我又一次伸出手去抚摸他的脸庞。吻上去之前还是一切顺利，当我的目光由他的嘴唇再次转移到眼睛时，不对，我的父母还在看着我，他们居然要看着我接吻！我的四肢一瞬间僵硬无比，连继续下去的勇气都没有。

一遍遍的NG磨平了导演和工作人员的耐心，可我总是没有什么状态可言，紧张而又不知所措的情绪始终包裹着我，往常的对视虽然会笑场但总会解决，可这次我不敢直视他的眼睛，更不敢去想象还要与他接吻——在这种快要哭出来的情况下哪里有心情接吻。

Earth似乎听到了我的心声，再次打板前，原本站在原地不动的他突然向我靠近，“不怕不怕，听我说。”Earth摸了摸我的脑袋把我拥入怀中，声音里是前所未有的温柔，“闭上眼睛抱着我，放松，来，和我一起呼吸，感受我的心跳，它在告诉你我爱你。”

闭着眼睛，其他的感官被无限放大，耳边的呼吸开始变得格外清晰，脸上是他的脸颊和鬓角的触感。他时不时的蹭一蹭我的脸颊，带来一丝丝痒格外的撩动心弦，简直要痒到了人的心底。

原来是这种感觉。

右手不由自主地攀上他的脖颈，慢慢滑上脸颊，拇指来回地摸索探索着这片我熟悉地领地。我爱他，出于本能的想要亲吻他。睁开眼睛，他有些颤动的喉结、近距离才能看到的细碎的胡茬、娇嫩的双唇、高挺的鼻梁还有那双深邃却不失神的双眸、还有眼中我的影子……我再次闭上了眼睛，主动贴了上去。

我近乎本能的吮吸着他的下唇，体验着这一虚幻的快感，直到他开始主动给予我回应，轻轻舔咬着我的唇瓣，甚至舌尖也悄悄溜了进来，挑逗着我的舌和我那脆弱的神经。我开始希望得到更多，甚至身体的其他某些部位都开始有了反应……

“咔，好！”导演的一句话把我拉回了现实当中。

我甚至可以说是有些不舍的放开了Earth的嘴唇，轻轻舔了舔还带有他气息的嘴角，其实感觉还不错。

“我技术这么好的吗让你这么留恋，”刚才的不舍和意犹未尽似乎都被Earth看了个精光，“没事，以后还有的是机会，现在想继续也行。”

“滚啊，欠抽吗你？”边说边抬起手做出要揍他的样子，“那么一大把年纪了吻技还那么差还好意思说我留恋……”

“那你以后陪我多练练啊。”

刚想回嘴继续刚就远远看见父母和姐姐走了过来，“滚滚滚马不停蹄的麻溜哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去。”

“遵命，军嫂大人。”熟悉的坏笑。

不知是刚才因害羞脸上浮起的潮红还没有褪去还是被长辈目睹接吻紧张的面红耳赤，总之，在家人向我走来的过程中我脸上的热度丝毫没有离开的意味。

“Mix，是不是我们在这儿你格外紧张呀？”姐姐格外“体贴”的问我。

你要不说过会儿聊我能紧张成这样吗？居然还好意思问！

“最近是不是压力特别大？这都看着瘦了。没关系的，万事万物都有第一次，紧张压力大正常，他们也可以理解的，你要是有什么不懂得或者是把握不好就问问Earth或者是导演他们，毕竟他们经验丰富，我看Earth这孩子也挺好的，你们处的怎么样？你要对人家好点……”妈妈的嘴还在一张一合的说着什么，可我的耳朵仿佛是开启了自动屏蔽系统，满脑子都是Earth刚刚道不尽的温柔。

“呃，处的挺好的，就因为处的太好和他对戏我总是害羞想笑场，有些镜头总感觉太羞耻了。”我老老实实的回答。

“你俩平常的样子还不够羞耻？”姐姐一脸戏谑的表示着她的惊讶之情，“平常怎么样这时候就怎么样呗，我看你这怼Earth的功力也不比小Tian怼Phupha的差呀，自己对象害羞个什么。”每次姐姐这样一脸认真的笑还说出这些不明所以的话总让我觉得她又开始胡乱脑补了。

“他不是我对象 只是我的很好很好很亲很亲地朋友。”我装出一副波澜不惊的样子。可接下来的对话方向和人物情绪就不是我能够控制的了。

三脸懵逼面面相觑。

“呃咦，你们没在一起啊，我们还以为你们早就在一起了，”妈妈企图化解尴尬，顺带轻微打了下爸爸，“就你一天天瞎说说他俩肯定在一起了，非得来看，看看看，尴尬了吧。”挽着爸爸离开的时候还不忘对还留在我身边的姐姐挤眉弄眼。 

“好了，爸妈都走了，你可以说了，你对他只是对哥哥对好朋友的感觉吗？”姐，你是八卦天后吗？不过她的问题确实值得考虑。

“其实我……我不知道。”这个考虑结果确实出乎我自己的意料。

“他接送我上学，一起去喝咖啡一起逛街，一起游泳一起看电影，一起吃一起睡，一起玩一起拍戏……

“从认识他开始没多久，我就喜欢他走到哪儿我跟到哪儿，我好像喜欢他喜欢了很久很久了，可能从刚认识他没多久就喜欢他；又好像不是喜欢他，只是我已经习惯了身边有他的存在，他陪着我我就莫名心安。

“我也不知道这到底算什么，但就总是喜欢撩他对他撒娇冲他发小脾气。我最开始觉得很正常，可从我拍戏开始 我越发觉得不正常，我想，我想要的可能不只是这些。我想要看见他笑，虽然笑得很傻；我想让他一直都像现在这样宠着我，只宠着我；我虽然害怕但是还是非常期待剧里的肢体接触，让我们有正当理由地拥抱和接吻……”

面对姐姐，我总是毫无保留，身为我的独家“狗头军师”，她从小到大在我身边都充当着这样一个排疑解难的“智者”的身份，虽然有些时候总忍不住吐槽她的馊主意。

“唉，”没等我念叨完，姐姐像是“哀其不争”一般叹了口气，“说你傻你还真的不聪明，Earth也好不到哪里去。就这你们还没在一起，傻小子，爱而不自知啊。我去找爸妈了，你好好想想吧。”

我有些恍惚，怔怔的愣在那里，真的是爱而不自知吗？

“饿到发呆了？”每次下神都能被Earth抓包，“走，为父带你去随便吃点垫垫，小医生再饿坏了那可爱的猫猫狗狗要怎么办？”

这才恍然想起开拍前我们约了拍完吃晚饭，可这都半夜了，吃什么吃，哎不对，“不许再这么叫我！”

虽然佯装出生气的模样，我还是很顺从的任由他牵着手走出片场。

我们有一搭没一搭的聊着今天所谓的“拍戏心得”，“其实今天我还拍的挺高兴的，”Earth边走边说，“至少告诉你我爱你是真的。”

他似乎并不是再等着我回应，只是自顾自的说着，完全没有停下来的意思，可我的脑海里浮现出的并不是拍戏时他给我的那个拥抱和轻声的耳语，而是姐姐那句“爱而不自知啊”。

良久，我深吸了一口气，我模仿着姐姐的语气，缓缓说到，“嗷呜？你是在和我表白？我以为我们早就在一起了呢。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章   
你要做我男朋友吗（下）——Earth

虽说之前见过Mix的妈妈，也见过他们的合影，可这么齐刷刷地见到他们一家还是头一次。  
“叔叔阿姨好，姐姐好，我是Earth。”都说第一印象十分重要，最次也要是个邻居家乖孩子的形象吧，我双手合十与他们打着招呼。

“Earth，Mix你俩抓紧时间亲近下找找感觉，马上下个镜头就是你们。”导演的大喇叭穿透力总是这么强。

前一秒Mix还在手舞足蹈的给他家人们讲述着他是如何经历困难与磨难的洗礼，顺带偷偷往嘴里送着小甜点，下一秒就被导演给唬住了，甚至都忘记要抹去满嘴的碎屑。

匆忙走进片场，导演的催促又在耳边响了起来，“来麻溜点，咱们争取一遍过哈。”

“3，2，1开始。”随着打板声的响起，Mix颤颤巍巍的伸出了他那还沾有点饼干渣的小手，一副经历过大风大浪的表情，反而显得我像个无知少年。可当四目相对，他的眼神中分明充满了逃离与不安的神色，最初我以为是不是哪里搞错了还是嘴上有什么不干净，转念一想我才意识到他有多紧张——他甚至都不敢和我有眼神的交流，还不知道在胡思乱想些什么。那双会说话的眼睛莫名蒙上了一层雾蒙蒙的水汽，那一瞬间我甚至有些害怕他会哭出来。看着他闭眼，抬头。  
就在他亲上我的那一刻，“停！”隔着大老远就听见导演的大嗓门标配大喇叭中传出的号令。“小Tian，你爱你面前的队长所以你会主动去吻他啊，不是在啃你不喜欢吃的大萝卜。”

以往听见这种评价我一定会跟着导演一起嘲笑Mix的，可今天他看起来分明心事重重。好在这一篇很快翻了过去，“再来一次。”

Mix微微垂着的头轻轻摇了摇，以不易察觉的音量叹了口气，回到我身边。大概是心理建设不够，这一次他的紧张程度只能说是有过之而无不及，用他自己的话来说就是我甚至能感受到他的骨骼肌一直在不自主地战栗。

不出所料，NG如期而至。

眼看着那双水汪汪的大眼睛中泪水越聚越多，他狠狠的吸溜了下鼻涕，看着他逼着自己把泪水往肚子里咽的样子，不仅仅是心疼，还有些失落，和我接吻就这么让你难堪吗？

“不怕不怕，听我说。”也不知道是怎么想的，我居然鬼使神差的走到他身边将他搂在了怀中，和往常一样抚摸着他一头软绵绵的头发，“闭上眼睛抱着我，放松，来，和我一起呼吸，感受我的心跳，它在告诉你我爱你。”它真的很在意你，只在你面前才会加速跳动呢。将头埋在他的肩上，用着最原始的耳鬓厮磨来安慰着他。他只是吭吭了两声，没有反抗。感受到他的呼吸逐渐放缓，我悄悄腾出手冲着导演的方向比了OK。

Mix的温热的手掌慢慢来到我的脸颊，手心因为紧张还残留着点淡淡的汗水，其他一如往常。月色如水，看着怀里安静的孩子，如果时间能停在这一刻该有多好，那我就有理由就这样安安静静的抱着他，享受着这一刻的安宁。他浓密的睫毛动了一下，缓缓睁开了眼睛。当他看向我地时候我完全陷了进去。那双眼睛清澈地不带有一丝杂质，满满地喜欢都要从眼睛里漾了出来。那双眼睛里有我，还有身后的满天繁星。我心里只有一个想法，我不想只当他的哥哥或是朋友或者是所谓的daddy了！

当我还在构思着要怎样和他表明心意，他再次闭上了眼睛，主动凑了上来。不知是不是刚刚吃了小饼干的原因，今天的Mix是奶糖味的，所以我们的初吻也是奶糖味的。他的唇很软，有些不知所措的主动吮吸着我的唇，节制着我的最后一根弦被这样一番动作硬生生的挑断，趁其不备我的舌尖也开始攻城略地，似有似无的在他的口腔中挑逗。

“咔，好！”谢天谢地导演喊停了，不然我真不知道我能干出来什么事。

怀里的Mix还没有缓过神，微张的小嘴里舌尖似是不经意的探了出来，舔了舔嘴角。

“呃咦！”即使舍不得Mix如此难得罕见的主动，我还是装出一副贱兮兮的样子推开了还在愣神的他，“我技术这么好的吗让你这么留恋，没事，以后还有的是机会，现在想继续也行。”

“滚啊，欠抽吗你？”小孩子连气急败坏都是一副这么可爱的模样，“那么一大把年纪了吻技还那么差还好意思说我留恋……”

“那你以后陪我多练练啊。”说我吻技差，因为不想想我这么一大把年纪了这都是为了谁啊！

“滚滚滚马不停蹄的麻溜哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去。”

“遵命，军嫂大人。”我忍不住笑了起来，哎呀，他不会和家里人告我的状吧。看着他和家里人聊天就没停过的那张小嘴，真是可爱呢。想到这儿我的占有欲飞速上脑，他这么可爱现在又在这么多人的视线下，我再不下手就会被别人拐走了。

我不知所措的计划着，甚至都来不及去想被拒绝了要怎么办。一遍遍地复述着在心底打好的草稿，还没等捂热乎，Mix的小助理颠颠的跑了过来。

“Earth哥，Mix今天就吃了早饭一顿正经饭，他吧，什么事都不愿意和我们说怕麻烦，总是自己憋着，我都怕他憋出毛病……”

“你想说什么不妨直说。”这样拐弯抹角不明所以的谈话又不是第一次见。

“嗯，那个，那个，过会儿你能不能送Mix回去啊，顺带带他吃点什么也行，我，那个，那个今天约了人，没想到他NG这么多次拖到了现在……”小助理畏畏缩缩的样子可和正主让我带他吃饭时的神情截然不同。

“我们其实开拍前就约过了，你走吧，保证安全送到。”

“饿到发呆了？”刚送走小助理还没来得及复习我的“套娃”计划，就瞥见Mix自己呆呆地站在工作人员都不剩几个地片场，“走，为父带你去随便吃点垫垫，小医生再饿坏了那可爱的猫猫狗狗要怎么办？”

“不许这么叫我！”近几天这个小家伙老是愣神，真想钻进他地小脑袋瓜里看看他到底在想些什么。

虽然表现出一脸生气的模样，但他还是很顺从的任由我拉着他地手走出片场。Mix的手滑滑的，那些手背上的小绒毛丝毫不影响他的手感。

听着Mix一边走一边喋喋不休的讲述着他今日份心路历程，我把大号的草稿默默在心里复习了一边。

“其实今天我还拍的挺高兴的，至少告诉你我爱你是真的。”一个没留神，嘴上把门的就被大脑给蛊惑了，想好的话也一股脑溜了出来。

“其实最初见到你的时候我就挺喜欢那个小不点的，可可爱爱一小只，但是那种想法没有现在这么强烈，只是单纯的有点喜欢。”鬼知道我哪里来的勇气说出这些话，也完全顾不得草稿的问题了，脑子里我们的点点滴滴像是我的救命稻草一样，慢慢拉动我回忆着说到。

“直到你考上大学再次出现在我的世界里，我知道我不会再弄丢你了。我是经常惹你生气，我也知道你可能一时半会儿有点难以接受……”

“嗷呜？你是在和我表白？”Mix打断了我的话，刚开头的草稿说了还没一半，“我以为我们早就在一起了呢。”


	9. Chapter 9

第九章/第十章

“嗷呜？你是在和我表白？我以为我们早就在一起了呢。”

对于Mix而言，这么久以来的焦虑似乎随着这句话的脱口而出变得烟消云散了，那颗容易受他拨动的心也算找到了合理的归宿。Earth那只拉着Mix的手倏地紧了紧，不知是震惊还是害怕失去，原来Earth虽然看起来这么老大一只，心里也是个住着小公主的缺乏安全感的人。

Mix被握着的手主动张了张，十指相握，“以后这样牵我的手，”说着还紧走两步跟上他，“那以后我就名正言顺的叫daddy咯。”

虽说Earth肤色是要深一些，可听完这句耳朵上还是笼罩上了仿佛要滴血的红。“好，我的小孩子。”

恋爱这个东西吧，总是会给人带来莫名的快乐和担忧。每每想到自己每天都能见到Earth，还可以名正言顺的接吻拥抱，Mix甚至做梦都能笑出声；可转念想到拍摄已接近尾声这种日子也快活不了多少就又回到学校养小动物，那种害怕Earth在自己看不见的地方花天酒地的不安就会窜出来把Mix的小脑袋瓜搅和的一团乱。于是乎Mix只能抓紧时间变本加厉的粘着Earth，以至于导演都半开玩笑的问最近是不是长在Earth身上了。

“Earth，念剧本给我听。”躺在Earth腿上的Mix很自觉的把手里的剧本塞给了他。

“自己看。”

“不嘛，我困的眼皮都抬不起来了，我还小还要张个子。”论起来撒娇就Mix这功力还真没怕过谁。

前一秒还是得得瑟瑟撒娇的Mix，下一秒额头上就被弹了个大大的脑瓜崩，“清醒了没，起来。”

这个人怎么这么没有情调，Mix小声抱怨着坐了起来，充满反抗意味的打了个哈欠。对于我这种夜猫子大清早拍戏简直是反人类的操作方式。

“清醒点，一会儿到我们的镜头了,让你早睡你不听。”Earth念叨着像是在训自家孩子一般。

“清醒不了，困呐。”打哈欠带出来的泪水止不住的流，Mix还在揉眼睛的手被Earth一把扯下来，不由分说地拉着就往外走。

“干嘛呀，去，哈，哪儿呀。”即使打着哈欠也不耽误Mix发牢骚，可依旧乖巧顺从着Earth。

伴随着“咚”的一声，Mix被推到了化妆室的墙上，毫无防备的脑袋撞到了墙上。

“嗷哟嗷哟，没事吧，疼么？”前一秒还在凶Mix多事，下一秒立马转过脸来哄着这个不小心碰到脑袋的人，仿佛是在面对一个蹒跚学步不小心摔倒了的孩子。

“会不会哄啊，不会就别哄，哄得我难受。”Mix显然不吃这一套，撇着嘴看着Earth，“来这儿干嘛，化妆我也困，更困。”

面对Mix的挑衅，Earth一反常态的温柔，缓缓地向前挪着，一点点缩短两人之地距离。

Mix是年纪小，可是也并不是个傻孩子，当他看见Earth没有一丝游移盯着自己嘴唇地目光……房间里安静的出奇，只听得到自己不断加速地心跳和面前这位略微有些急促地呼吸声。随着两人眼神的交汇，Mix不得不承认，如果起初他只是对于面前这个人的好奇，现在他已经深深陷进去了。

Earth有侵略性的目光不停的在Mix的脸上扫过，直到抵上Mix的额头，鼻尖相碰。“小医生，现在清醒了吗？”呼出的气体吹到Mix的脸上，痒痒的，即使再困，此刻分泌量飙升的肾上腺素也足以让Mix清醒过来了。

“清醒了就回去看剧本。”Earth陡然拉远距离，让这个本还期待着点别的什么的小医生瞬间有些失落。这就结束了？

Mix眼疾手快地揽住即将要离开地Earth的腰，强迫他不得不回到刚才的姿势，“这就回去了？你不觉得缺了点什么？”眉毛单边一挑，极尽妩媚。

“饥渴的小医生。”Earth的眼神中只剩下宠溺，顺从的亲了过去。Mix还是一如往常般主动，伸出一小截舌头，舔舐过Earth的唇，在口腔中撩拨勾引着。Earth正享受着这个默认的小妖精带来的感官上的冲击，Mix突然像是故意恶搞一般肆意的在Earth的嘴里搅他个天翻地覆，末了还在Earth的嘴唇上咬了一口。

“这是惩罚，今天都不许亲我。”虽然话是这么严肃的说，可那张小脸上还泛着些可疑的红润。

Earth要是真的乖乖听话那他就不叫Earth。果不其然，一轮新的吻欺压了上来，身下的Mix也可以说是标准的口嫌体直的代表，前一秒还在说着不让亲亲，下一秒就主动迎合来者的攻击。[咱有点原则行吗？来自作者的灵魂深处的吐槽]

直到Mix似乎有些不舒服的吭叽了两声Earth才算给这次“叫醒计划”画上了圆满的句号。

随着拍摄的顺利进行，拍摄结束后的庆功宴也如期到来。

熟悉的人之间喝酒总是容易搂不住，Mix这个平常不沾酒腥的人在简单的几此干杯后，喝高了。好在这孩子没什么怪癖，喝高了倒头就睡。

和朋友们一一告别，Earth生拉硬拽把Mix拖上回家的车，连抱带背才把小媳妇安顿回家。明明看起来这么瘦弱的Mix居然是个这么瓷实的小家伙，该减肥了。

Earth小心翼翼地将Mix放在床上，转身想去为Mix倒点水擦擦身体，偏偏这个时候，本来熟睡的Mix伸出小手抓住了将要离开的Earth。

“抱抱。”明明脸上写满了醉醺醺和不省人事，可要求还这么独树一帜。Earth心里想着，勾起一边嘴角笑了起来，有些无奈，“好，抱抱，好了，快睡觉。”象征性的抱了抱那个伸着胳膊的小家伙，顺带还撸了撸他的头发，这么粘人的小猫咪可不多见。

“不好。”Mix显然不满足于这个礼节性的抱抱，撅着嘴嘟哝着。“亲亲。”

这个熊孩子，没一天是省心的，这如果不是在我面前喝醉这还得了。Earth这样想到，但是仍然很乐意的亲了亲Mix的额头，“乖，快睡觉，明天没有通告，我带你出去玩好不好。”亲完还不忘哄一哄这个嘤嘤怪。

“不好，洗澡澡。”不好这两个字似乎成了醉酒后的Mix的标配，“嘿嘿，洗澡澡。”Mix还笑着重复了一遍，不知道在傻乐些什么。

“擦擦就行，明天醒了再洗哈，先睡觉。”Earth企图跟他通过说理讨价还价。

“不好，洗澡澡。”醉酒使人执拗。

“好。”Earth无奈帮他把衣服脱了个七七八八，抱起，往浴室走去。“立正，站好，我放水。”在浴室门口被放下的Mix似乎还能听懂“立正”的含义，努力站直，奈何他被酒精麻醉的小脑不允许，“腾”的一声跪了下来，双手本能的向上抓着，搂住了最近的Earth的大腿。

“疼……”

“你这还知道疼，喝的不够多啊。”Earth没好气的嘲讽道，“下次再敢喝这么多老子才不在这儿伺候你。”

“老子，嘎——”Mix一句话还没说完就被自己一个长长的嗝给打断了，“伺候你。嘿嘿。”

这孩子什么毛病，喝多了怎么还开始喜欢上傻笑了。

轻轻抱起像一滩烂泥一样倒在地上的Mix，放进刚刚试好水温的浴池。怕他神志不清淹到呛到，Earth还特意少放了点水。这个人在Mix身上细致的和他外在的形象截然不符。

“那你自己洗哈，我就在外边，洗好叫我，给你拿睡衣。”Earth转身要离开，哪知这个小醉汉又发话了，“不走，一起洗。”

如果说刚才的洗澡请求只是给Earth吓了一跳，那现在的共浴请求简直就是赤裸裸的勾引啊。

“不行，快洗，洗完叫我然后睡觉，不然明天不带你出去玩了！”哄对于这个意识状态的Mix已经是完全不奏效了，只能拿出凶神恶煞的样子吓唬吓唬试试。

看Mix没再说不，Earth拍拍他的头，又像是安慰般的语气，“乖，洗吧。”

“哇——”这又是哪一出啊！面前这一大小伙子像是受了委屈一样，毫无征兆的哭出了声，不，是嚎出了声。

“哎呀哎呀，不哭不哭，洗洗洗，一起洗一起洗，行了吧。”

“行。”这边Earth刚说完，那边干打雷不下雨的Mix立即停止了鬼号，眼巴巴的望着Earth，诚邀共浴。

就一起洗个澡，我不干什么，没事的。Earth努力不让自己往别的地方去想，可要和Mix赤身裸体这样肌肤相亲，Earth还是忍不住咽了咽口水，终还是难以拉下最后的屏障，穿着内裤跨进了浴缸。这样来看，少放点水刚刚好，不至于漫出来。

Earth不敢多想，只想快些结束从浴缸里把自己和这个小屁孩捞出来，免得他还要进修他在Mix面前不堪一击的自控能力。而Mix根本不在乎这些，像个三岁的孩子一般，玩着泡泡，偶尔打起点水花溅到外面还会瑟瑟缩缩的像个做错事的幼童，悄悄回头看看这个抱着自己的“家长”的神情，看到并没有责备自己的意思，便回过头去又开心的玩了起来。

玩着玩着似乎是感受到了来自身后不同于皮肤触感的摩擦，Mix伸出小爪向身后摸去。Earth被这突如其来的慰问吓了个机灵，本就有点抬头趋势的欲望竟直愣愣的站了起来。

“Mix停手。”Earth几乎是低吼出的这句话。可醉酒的Mix只管自己开不开心，那里管Earth来自内心深处的警告，丝毫不停手的继续摸索着。

在强烈的刺激下Earth遽然从水中站了起来，冲进淋浴命令自己冷静下来——他还是个孩子，他还喝醉了，家里没有润滑剂也没有安全套，所以不可以。冰冷的淋浴给了他充足的理由镇定下来，可一回头却再也无法真定了——Mix不知道什么时候也从浴缸里跑了出来，身上几处还挂着泡沫，就这样赤条条的站在自己身后盯着自己看。Earth连忙调热水温，尽量不去看他为他冲洗，完毕还慌乱拿起浴袍，把这个为非作歹的孩子包裹了起来。

再次把Mix抱回到床上，Earth只敢闭着眼睛帮他盖上被子后再将浴袍从Mix的身下抽出来。可Mix好不配合，一脚蹬开碍事的被子，露出了光洁而又雪白的皮肤。

Mix就这样大剌剌的赤裸的躺着，嘴里嘟哝着不知道是哪国语言，还时不时咂咂嘴，一只手还拉着Earth不许他离开。

Earth的脑海里飞快地过着家里地物件，回忆着有什么能充当润滑剂。甘油还有半瓶没用完，不行，不够滑，芦荟胶够滑，不行，一会儿就吸收了，凡士林好像还有，好几年前买的……

顾不得这许多，Earth再次冲进浴室，翻找出那存封几年，原先只是为了治疗脱皮时买的一盒凡士林。几次拿起来，又放下，我不能趁人之危。Earth急促的大口呼吸着试图让自己平静下来，可都于事无补。

“Earth，死Erd，你干嘛去了都不陪我。”即使醉的昏昏沉沉，Mix仍旧很明确自己想要Earth的陪伴。

听到Mix的话，Earth颤着的手几次向那盒凡士林伸了过去，又几次被自己的另一只手给打回来，数秒，Earth重新拿起来冲了出去。

刚冲出浴室的Earth满眼全是Mix的白花花的肉体，不知是因为醉酒还是刚才泡澡水温有些热，白皙的皮肤中还泛着些许粉红，醉酒的不适感还萦绕着Mix，搞得他还会时不时的哼唧几声，扭动几下，附带本能的舔了舔上唇。

Earth来到床边，小妖精，你是喝醉了还是喝了春药啊，这个样子。有些红晕的脸庞，媚眼如丝，粉嫩而又小巧的舌头，这分明就是色情的诱惑。

随着人与人之间的靠近，体感温度也在不断地上升，Earth越来越急促地呼吸已经掩盖过了他的理智，温柔地吻住Mix的双唇，得到的却是超乎往常的热烈的回应和从喉咙间散发出的气息喷薄的声音。

Mix的腿似有似无的蹭过Earth的大腿，你这个熊孩子你知不知道你自己在干什么啊。

Earth从脸颊，耳垂，脖颈一路吻下，似乎想要舔舐过Mix的每一寸肌肤。

随着不断地下移，Earth的手和唇流连于Mix的胸前，轻轻吮吸着胸前的小小的突起。这种从未体验过的感觉仿佛一阵电流般穿透Mix的身体，惹得孩子发出了几声不同以往地哼唧，声声刺激着Earth地神经，引得手头和嘴里的逗弄更为卖力。

而Mix也主动抬起手，将手指插入胸前Earth的发间，揉着他的脑袋，还难以自持的挺着胸膛迎合，呻吟声也毫不遮掩的流出来。

被情欲支配的Mix只自顾自的扭动着身体，手也跟随着Earth的头下移着，直到小腹。Earth有些逗弄般的嘬了一口，头顶便传来了期望中的一声娇喘。

当胯下早已兴奋不已的分身被突如其来的温热包裹时，Mix“啊”的喊出了声，上半身也被刺激的蜷缩了几下。“别，别吸。”Mix原本抚着Earth头部的手撤了下来，死死的抓着身下灰色的床单，甚至脚趾也在做着抓地的动作。“啊，Earth。”

Mix对自己的呼喊简直就是无形的催情剂，Earth拿起地上待命了这么久的凡士林，急切地用手指抠出些许，顺着股缝倒弄到了穴口。

或许是感受到了凉意，Mix猛地挺了挺身，兴奋地喘息着，但这并不耽误Earth舌尖对他下体的逗弄和吮吸，以及趁其不备将一根手指探入蜜穴。

或许是在酒精和前身的双重作用下，Mix对这突如其来的异物并没有十分抗拒，顺从的接受着这根裹满凡士林进进出出的手指。

两根，三根……随着手指数目的增加Earth明显的感受到Mix内壁的排外，疯狂的往外挤压着入侵者。可前身的刺激又不得不将Mix的注意力转移了过去，随着Mix紧抓床单的手突然猛力张开，大股带有腥味的粘液迸发喷进了Earth的口腔当中。

得到释放的Mix大口喘息着，勉强睁开那双迷离的眼睛看向为他服务的Earth。

“糖宝……我忍不住了，可以吗？”Earth的声音格外的沙哑。

Mix虽说有些神志不清，但还是点了点头，小脸愈发红润，最后竟主动自己贴了上来吻在了Earth的额头。

得到允许的Earth麻溜的褪去自己的内裤，那根已经紫红的火棒便挺立了出来还上下弹动了几下。

Earth虽说年长，但不论怎么说也没有实战经验，最多嘴里跑跑火车的份，有些笨拙的在自己的分身上涂抹着凡士林。

迷迷瞪瞪的Mix睁开眼睛看了Earth一眼，又转眼看看他的小兄弟，莫名的恐惧油然而生，那么大的家伙怎么能进到自己的身体里呢？就在Earth重新压住他双腿，分身抵住穴口的时候，Mix几乎是用祈求的声音说到，“不要，我不要，那么大怎么可能进得来。”

“放松，放松，没事的，我轻一点，不会有事的。”Earth连哄带骗，怀里的人儿才算稍微安静了下来，可即使这么说，Earth自己心里也没底，对他而言这也是个探索的过程。

重新插入手指开拓，这次便变得简单很多，简单进出几次，Earth就迫不及待地拔出手指，将分身顶端抵了上去，随着自己地腰身一沉，Earth将自己地火热送了进去。

起初他还努力的隐忍着，哪怕分身早已经充血挺立，因为他并不确定自己可以在开始之后还可以控制得住自己及时收场。可当得到肯定答复后最后的理智也被带走了。

“啊——疼——好疼。”Mix拒绝了Earth即将落下地吻，有些难耐地张着嘴巴仰起头，攀附在Earth后背的手像小猫咪一般露出尖利地爪子狠狠地抓了上去。

“乖，放松，一会儿就好了，放松，对，别夹。”Earth像个“过来人”一般指导着。感受到Mix逐渐放松下来，穴道也没有原先那样紧绷，Earth一个挺身，将整根没入了进去，自身也发出了满足地叹息。Mix的穴道很紧，使得Earth的整根都被肉壁紧紧包裹着，感受已经不是爽这个字可以形容的了。

伴随着Earth浅浅的抽插，Mix的嘴里飘出来了支离破碎的叫声，双腿也主动盘上了Earth的腰配合着。

Earth知道有个可以缓解Mix痛苦的位置，但奈何没有实战经验，只能全凭摸索。他主动变换着插入的方向和长度，试图让Mix可以舒服些。就在Earth都准备放弃的时候，Mix的身体猛地颤抖了起来，紧紧的抱住Earth，甚至双脚都绷了起来，穴道里也传来了前所未有的强烈的收缩。

Earth试探性的瞄准刚刚的位置又轻轻捣弄了两下，“啊——别别，那里不可以，停。”Mix作为口嫌体直的杰出代表，这种指令显然不能阻止Earth的进攻。Earth甚至还加大了动作，房间中充斥着肉体碰撞的声音和Mix不断的尖叫声。

对不起啊糖宝。这种想法丝毫阻止不了Earth继续他的行为。而Mix似乎也体会到了Earth的动作为自己带来的无限的快感，主动迎合着，呻吟着。

随着Earth突然的加速冲刺，遭殃的床单上再次留下了Mix的抓痕。伴随着滚烫的精液进入体内，Mix不住的抖动着身体，又一次尖叫了起来。

直到Earth趴俯下来，Mix脸上的潮红也还没有褪去，他张嘴喘息着，嘴边还有不受控制流出的津液，一双难以聚焦的眼睛久久不能回过神来。

两人在这样的一片狼藉之中昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。


	10. Chapter 10

第十一章

耳边洗衣机甩干发出的巨大声响和宿醉带来的头痛欲裂把我从睡梦中拉了起来。

烦不烦人，大早上的洗什么衣服。还未完全清醒，我只能伸伸手，企图通过翻个身缓解下身上莫名其妙的疲劳和酸痛。可还未我采取实际行动，熟悉的声音从附近传了过来，使我不得不把眼睛睁开一条缝，“醒了？感觉怎么样？还好吧？”

模模糊糊中看着Earth一脸的担心，我差点以为我还在梦里，可面前的人和声音又分明那么真切。

“什么感觉？啥好不好？什么鬼，大早上的犯什么神经病，洗什么衣服打扰我睡觉。”我翻身背对床边的Earth，侧卧着伸了个大大的懒腰。

“嘶——”身后传来的剧烈的疼痛比身上的疲劳来的更莫名其妙也更剧烈，每动一下腿都会被牵扯到，甚至有几滴眼泪都被硬生生的挤了出来。这是个什么情况？是我想象的这种情况吗？并且如果我的传入神经如果没有问题的话，我现在应该是，全裸？

我回头看向床边的Earth，他正不知所措的咬着下唇，手里还端着两杯看颜色就不想喝的液体。“你，要不要起来先喝点东西？”认识了Earth这么多年，他这般小心忧虑还是头一次，也似乎证实了我的猜测。

“你先做起来喝点药吧，都说那啥……那什么之后，伤口处理不好不注意容易发烧。”Earth的眼神中带着殷切，但颤抖的几乎要把水洒出来的手暴露了他内心的慌张，看来这也是他意料之外发生的事情。

“哪什么？”这个时候，我既希望他告诉我我们什么都没有发生，疼痛只是由于昨晚喝多了在楼梯上摔的，又有些期盼着我们之间的距离更近了一步，我最后向他确认着。

“就……”Earth有些难为情的低下了头，耳朵羞的通红，可愧疚之情丝毫不减，“我昨天喝的也有点上头，就有点失控了，对……对不起啊，我保证，以后不会了。”

谁要你的这种保证。

明明心里已经知道了，明明之前还有些小小的期盼这一天的到来，可当亲耳听见Earth这么说我还是忸怩了起来，拉起盖在身上的被子就往里钻，只有手还留在外面肆意的挥舞着，“啊啊啊啊，你你你你你，你别看我，你出去，你你你哎呀。”感受着自己逐渐变烫的脸，虽然过程记不得了，结果还有点痛苦，但若不是这个有点痛的结果，我恐怕现在开心的都要从床上跳起来了吧？

“好，那药给你放床头了，另一杯是维C，能缓解你醉酒的头痛，今天就先哪儿也别去了，好好休息，等你不生我气了我再进来吧。”Earth的声音里说不出的失落，转身走了出去。

全身的酸软和某处撕裂般的疼痛迫使我只能以趴着的姿势才能保证我处于一种头冲上的状态，勉勉强强地喝着Earth给我准备的“保命神水”。

等等，谁生气了？拜托，害羞和生气你都区分不开，你是多笨啊？如果非要说生气，那只能是我居然喝到断片，过程一点也没享受到，带来的结果还要全部承担，之前偷偷想过的诱拐Earth上床的骚操作也暂时性没了用武之地。

“死Erd，我喝完了，只有喝的药嘛？”我大喊大叫着，生怕他傻的信号都不好了听见我的暗示，“还是好疼啊，就没有点外敷的药？”

“呃，有，你还睡着的时候给你用过一次了，还是很疼吗？要不我带你去医院吧……”Earth拿着一小管药膏走了进来讪讪说到，而我的话跑到Earth的耳朵里似乎只剩下了“疼”这一个字，虽说有些抱怨他的榆木一般的脑袋，可还是心里暖暖的。不过去医院还是算了吧，我脸皮再厚也还没到可以坦然让陌生人对着我的屁股指指点点的地步，不过被Earth看看好像也还能勉强接受。

“不去不去，打死不去。”我再次钻进被子，被自己刚刚有些无耻的想法和Earth说已经帮我上过药了羞得满脸通红。

“那……药膏给你，你自己再抹点？”或许是觉得自己做错事情了，今天的Earth格外的小心，言语之间多为试探。

“呃……要不你来吧，你反正都帮我一次了，不介意多几次吧？”这句话说出口就后悔了，不论怎么听都洋溢着一种不正经。

“你呀，”似乎看出了我言语之间故意调戏的成分，Earth走上前，对着我还露在外面的脑门弹了个脑瓜嘣，“还在这儿装害羞，起来。”

我裹紧被子翻过身，有些艰难的撅起屁股，可想到这光天化日之下就这样把屁股正冲着Earth，还是不由得紧张了起来，“要不，我还是自己来吧。”

“乖，趴好。”Earth趁我一个不注意掀开了被子的一角，下身突然暴露在空调凉飕飕的冷风下，我出于本能的抖了一下，随之而来的是身体紧绷带来的某处传来的剧烈的撕痛，痛到身下的床单都快被我生硬的扯出裂痕。我紧紧咬着下唇，企图把痛感吞回到肚子里。

“放松点，我如果弄疼你了就告诉我。”

一阵滑腻的触感从后穴处传来，随着Earth手指在穴口打转按摩，我似乎都可以感受到药膏被逐渐吸收，但是由于Earth生疏手法导致这种本该用于缓解疼痛的做法并没有丝毫缓解疼痛的作用，反而在疼痛之间产生了的酥酥痒痒的感觉，我本能的扭了扭腰。

“快好了，别乱动故意勾引我。”Earth半开玩笑地说到。

可他的玩笑着实把我逗笑了，嘴上也没有个把门的，心里想的话一个没留神溜了出来，“谁勾引你了，能上的叫勾引，我这种不能上的只能叫挑衅。”说罢还故意冲着他扭了扭屁股，全然忘记了这会引起的疼痛。

“嘶——”

“啪——”就在我还在为我的得瑟买单的时候，挑衅的后果接踵而至，Earth啪的一巴掌打在了我还翘着冲他的屁股上，“你看看给你能的，想挨揍直说呀！”

刚要挣扎，Earth抓住我的脚踝轻轻一拽，我便就这么赤条条的趴在床上，而他也毫不客气的一屁股坐到了我的大腿上。

“啪——”又是清脆响亮的一声。

“还敢吗？要不再给你来两下？”此时，这场涂药已经彻底演变成了一场“打屁股游戏 ”，不用看我都能想象出Earth满脸坏笑的样子。他的双手仍旧不依不饶的在我的臀瓣上揉着，轻柔中偶尔恶搞般用力捏几下。

“你给我滚下去啦！”我咒骂着，却丝毫没有还手的余地。

随着他双手逐渐上移，蜻蜓点水般从我的腰背经过，耳边分明可以感受到了他呼出的温热气体。“叫声老公就放你。”手指还轻轻摩挲了下我的耳垂。

“呃咦，恶心，叫屁叫，神经病，放开，再不放开我打人了啊。”哪里有这么仗势欺人的人。

“你要是不好意思叫daddy也行，快点。”Earth催促道。

扭捏半晌，“哎呀，daddy可以放开我吗？”反正平常也没少称呼Earth daddy，说出口似乎也没有那么尴尬。

距离发生某不可名状的事件到现在已然过去了四天，然而我仍然没有独立的下床走过路。并不是我有多懒多娇气，只是Earth推掉了今日的所有大小活动，在家像是伺候大爷一样伺候着我的衣食起居，我的下床遛弯请求也被多次驳回。

“哎呀，今天我的第一个助理婚礼你都不让我去，我的人际交往圈都快被你给锁死了。”我坐在床上抱怨道，其实昨天的时候就已经好得差不多没什么异样的感觉了，奈何这个以daddy自居的人总觉得我的自愈能力太差，死活不同意我出门活动，“你也认识的，你要是不放心的话陪我去呗，哎呀我真的很想去，很想出门，我都多久没出门了，你家又没什么能解闷的，你这是诚心要憋死我啊。”

耐不住我的软磨硬泡，Earth翻找出之前帮我洗的礼服丢在我面前的床上。

“诺，你不是好得差不多了，自己穿吧，不伺候你了。”Earth一脸等着看笑话的表情。我只是怕疼好不好，又不是三等残废，穿衣服还用你伺候？

“不伺候了那你出去啊，难道还要看着我穿衣服？”

直到到了婚礼现场我才知道我做了一个多么错误的决定——这不就是花钱来看别人秀恩爱嘛！听着他们之间的誓言，似乎只是一个简单的幸福的表情就可以感染在场所有的人来羡慕他们这对神仙眷侣。我胳膊肘捣了捣身边的Earth，假装无意的问道：“我们什么时候结婚啊？我连我们家里厨房用什么瓷砖我都想好了。”

Earth眼中的惊讶转瞬即逝，变为宠溺，胡乱摸了摸我的脑袋，“小屁孩法定了吗就想这么多。”

或许从听到那句话起，我们之间的距离就愈来愈远了。

他的通告越来越多，而我的课业也是越加繁重，哪怕他把我照顾的可谓是无微不至，哪怕他即使再忙也会腾出时间来陪我复习，哪怕一切都是那么如常，可分明感觉到，那个动不动张着手求抱抱撅着嘴求亲亲的Earth好像被我在不经意间搞丢了，我们似乎真的是越走越远了。我曾经想过要抓住他问到底是怎么回事，可一切如常我甚至连问出这个问题的借口都没有，又害怕当我真的问出口后，得到的答案不是我想听到的。

我坐在教室看向窗外，手里的笔有一下没一下的敲着桌子上还翻开的课本。

“Mix，”直到坐在我对面的Sak猛地打了下我的头我才发现我又神游了这么久，“走走走，老坐着发呆干嘛，大爷带你玩带你飞。”也不管桌子收拾没收拾，Sak拉着我就要往教室外走。

“玩什么玩，下周考试啊，不复习了？不考试了？不想毕业了？”我一脸狐疑的看着这个不知又犯了什么神经病的家伙，甩开他抓着我的手重新坐了回来。

“嗯，你假装在学习，知识也会假装进到你脑子去了。一天天耷拉着脸，还不知道在想些什么。”Sak讽刺道，“走，陪我回家打会儿游戏，新买的。”

“那……你都不问我怎么了嘛？”这是什么鬼兄弟，发现我心情不好也不知道安慰下整天就知道玩游戏。

“你想说早就会说了啊，不想说我又何必问呢？”

这个答案确实有些出乎意料，没想到大大咧咧的Sak还有这么细腻的一面。

沉思良久，我冲Sak招招手，示意他靠近些，一字一顿的说：“我，怀疑，我对象，出轨了。”


	11. Chapter 11

第十二章 

当我醒来，看着眼前的一片狼藉，我才意识到自己昨晚借着酒劲究竟干了些什么，愧疚之情油然而生。

Mix还大剌剌的偏着头趴伏在床上，没有要醒的意思，而看着面前污秽不堪的景象，我甚至都不知该如何下手处理这个问题。等我把他横向拦腰抱起已经是十几分钟之后的事情，不仅仅是由于这个睡梦中的小家伙不配合，他就这样赤身裸体的四仰八叉的瘫在床上实在是不好下手。

自认为已经十分小心了，可在把Mix放在客房床上的那一刻，Mix还是吭叽着皱了皱眉，在睡梦中喃喃道：“唔~疼。”说着还往我的怀中缩了缩，不肯坐在床上。呃咦，不会是我弄得吧？我的心咯噔一声，慢慢将Mix放在床上让他趴伏下来。内心之中却陷入了无尽的纠结——看吧，怕自己把持不住，不看吧，怕Mix真的受伤了。可事实证明我的这种担心完全是多余的，在看到Mix某处之时，我的心中只有愧疚和自责。他的身体留下了太多太多昨夜的痕迹。干涸的分泌物还粘在股缝和大腿之间，小穴周围淡淡的耻毛也被这些液体横七竖八的粘在有些泛红的皮肤上，单看现在都能想象出昨晚是怎样一种糜烂的景象。最令人触目惊心的还是Mix疼痛的“源泉”，不知是因为没有做好润滑还是我昨晚太心急，穴口的肉充血膨胀着向外翻着，似乎在诉说着我的“暴行”，甚至都能看见几处有撕裂的痕迹。面对此情此景，我简直想给自己一个大嘴巴子，Mix还是个孩子我居然干出这种事情。

来不及收拾战场，我扯过Mix放在我家他的“专属”毛毯为他盖上，就冲出了家门直奔药店。一路上不住的用手机搜索着“事后注意事项”。看着一条条的回答，有说发烧的有说感染的，我的心悬到了嗓子眼。

抓起药房里开的药，我顾不得他们对我投来的异样的眼光，冲上了回家的车。

还好，他还在睡。

我蹑手蹑脚的坐回他身边，扯了几张湿纸巾，为他轻轻擦拭着污秽之物。雪白的肌肤包裹着这个肉嘟嘟的人儿，宛如一个一触即碎的瓷娃娃。可再轻柔的手法还是引得他哼哼唧唧的扭动起来。为了防止他醒来直面这种令人脸红的场面，我草草为他擦了点药，回到昨夜的卧室，随手将床单扔进洗衣机，再为他冲了被感冒冲剂和维C解酒。

回到Mix的床边，我只想抱着面前的这个小孩子，告诉他我有多对不起，说不定他会恼怒地把我推开。只是这样想着就觉得就觉得心痛。可还没来得及想出个合理的应对措施，床上的小家伙就开始不安的伸胳膊拉腿，我急忙凑上前去，“醒了？感觉怎么样？还好吧？”

Mix眼睛眼睛睁开一条缝仰着头看了看我，翻身背对了过去，一脸懒得理我的表情，“什么感觉？啥好不好？什么鬼，大早上的犯什么神经病，洗什么衣服打扰我睡觉。”说着还侧卧着伸了个大大的懒腰。

“嘶——”只是倒吸一口凉气我都能感受到他的疼痛。我紧张的紧咬下唇，关注着他接下来的一举一动。

没有想象中的暴跳如雷，难道是他还没有反应过来发生了什么？我端起放在床头的两杯水，看他勉强回头，急急忙忙递了上去，“你，要不要起来先喝点东西？”除了这句，我实在想不到还能说些什么，刚刚想好的道歉的话统统卡在了嗓子里一个字也说不出来。

“你先做起来喝点药吧，都说那啥……那什么之后，伤口处理不好不注意容易发烧。”慌乱之中，我勉强组织了下自己的语言，殷切的问道。

可他就那么呆呆地看着我，片刻之后，才缓缓问道，“哪什么？”。

真是个未经世事的孩子啊！明明感受到了疼痛却不知道发生了什么，或者说，他信任我不会这样做，我居然趁人之危如此行事！

“就……”我羞愧地垂下了头，“我昨天喝的也有点上头，就有点失控了，对……对不起啊，我保证，以后不会了。”我也不知道说什么能让他原谅我相信我的保证是何其的真诚。

可事与愿违，Mix似乎直到现在才明白发生了什么，一脸羞赧的就要往被子里钻，完毕还挥挥手撵我出去，“啊啊啊啊，你你你你你，你别看我，你出去，你你你哎呀。”

他生气了吧，不然怎么会撵我走呢？我的自责又陡然多了几分，如若不是我酒后失德我们现在也不至于陷入这种境地，不过现在我除了自己也没什么可以咒骂的了吧……

看着Mix有些痛苦的在被窝里扭动着，我只好放下手里的杯子，转身走了出去，“好，那药给你放床头了，另一杯是维C，能缓解你醉酒的头痛，今天就先哪儿也别去了，好好休息，等你不生我气了我再进来吧。”

当我走出房门，才真正体会到所谓的“百感交集”，可这所有的感都在我瘫在沙发上的一瞬间被一种莫名的心痛的感觉所覆盖了，甚至有一滴眼泪都从眼角落了下来。曾几何时，我是何等期盼着这一天的到来，可万万不是这个样子的。

“死Erd，我喝完了，只有喝的药嘛？”Mix的大喊大叫在我还在“伤春悲秋”的时候传了过来，“还是好疼啊，就没有点外敷的药？”我连忙擦擦眼角的泪水，拿起刚给他用过的药膏走进卧室。

“呃，有，你还睡着的时候给你用过一次了，还是很疼吗？要不我带你去医院吧……”听到他喊疼，我有些不知如何是好，我买的也不是神仙水啊，哪能抹一次就好的道理。但担心会有更大的不可挽救的问题，即使再不情愿，我还是想带着他去医院检查下更放心些。可谁知这个熊孩子根本不买账，仗着我不会去掀被子把他从床上薅起来，说什么也不肯去医院，像只小鸵鸟一般，把脑袋蒙进被子里，脚丫却露在了外面。

这个不管不顾的小屁孩。

“那……药膏给你，你自己再抹点？”想到自己已经为他上过一次药了，这次让他自己随便搞搞问题应该也不大。其实主要原因还是害怕我给他抹再干点什么没必要阿生的事情，经此一事，我对我引以为傲的自控能力只能表示深深的不信任，尤其是在Mix面前，哦不，面后。

“呃……要不你来吧，你反正都帮我一次了，不介意多几次吧？”Mix从被子里探出脑袋，只露出一双大眼睛忽闪着。

“你呀，”我走上前，看着这个一天到晚没个正经的Mix，忍不住弹了个脑瓜嘣，“还在这儿装害羞，起来。”

看着他像是个刚学会翻身刚学会爬的婴儿一样，艰难的撅起屁股，我就忍不住想笑。终于，这个没脸没皮的孩子也害羞了起来，“要不，我还是自己来吧。”

“乖，趴好。”我也懒得和他去计较这些，看着他趴在那里极力的忍痛，紧紧抓着床单的手指尖都被抓的发白没有一点血色，那一刻我多希望可以替他承受这份痛楚，可他却只是这样趴着，一声不吭。

“放松点，我如果弄疼你了就告诉我。”

我稍微挤出了点药膏，尽量“心无旁骛”地帮他涂抹着，似乎是弄疼他了，他扭了几下他那浑圆地屁股。话说无心之撩最为要命，我咽了口口水，沙哑着嗓音半开玩笑地说到，“快好了，别乱动故意勾引我。”

“谁勾引你了，能上的叫勾引，我这种不能上的只能叫挑衅。”他这都是哪里学来地浑话，说着还故意扭了扭屁股，结果自己一个不小心扯到伤口了疯狂的倒吸凉气。

看着他软润白皙的屁股，一时手痒，竟然啪的一声打了下，教育到，“你看看给你能的，想挨揍直说呀！”虽说这些年来，Mix的屁股没少遭我毒手，可这样毫无遮蔽的还是头一次，手痒的同时更多的是心痒。看着他修长的腿，骨节分明的脚腕，我居然就这样鬼使神差的拽住了Mix的脚踝强制他趴伏下来，转身坐到了他的腿上，手却再也没离开软软的某处。

“还敢吗？要不再给你来两下？”擦擦手上的药膏，我的双手不受控制的揉捏着他的臀瓣，明明那么懊恼自己先前的所作所为，却总是控制不住自己犯浑。

“你给我滚下去啦！”Mix只是咒骂，却没有什么反抗的意思，看来对于这件事他也乐得其中。

我趴伏下来，在他耳边喃喃道：“叫声老公就放你。”

“呃咦，恶心，叫屁叫，神经病，放开，再不放开我打人了啊。”一听到“老公”这个词汇，Mix像是一只炸毛的小猫咪一般，奈何活动能力不行，否则非要踹我两脚不行。

“你要是不好意思叫daddy也行，快点。”虽说叫“老公”心理上可以获得的愉悦，但既然人家不乐意我也不想为难他，放宽了条件。

扭捏半晌，“哎呀，daddy可以放开我吗？”这个称呼似乎是叫习惯了，虽然有些扭捏，可他还是很乐意这样称呼我的。放开他之前，我抬了抬头，在他白皙的后脖颈上轻轻吻了一下。

这段时间，我便没有再让他下过床。他的小身板还是不要乱来的好。为了以防万一我再做出什么越轨行为，我也尽可能地避开与他有过多的肢体接触，可这个一天到晚不省心的熊孩子丝毫不领情，反而变着花样的来磨人，关键是他磨人的理由总是那么不容易让人拒绝。

“哎呀，今天我的第一个助理婚礼你都不让我去，我的人际交往圈都快被你给锁死了。你也认识的，你要是不放心的话陪我去呗，哎呀我真的很想去，很想出门，我都多久没出门了，你家又没什么能解闷的，你这是诚心要憋死我啊。”

看着他恢复的也差不多，盘腿坐在床上前摇后晃的怨声载道，最终还是妥协了下来。

对我而言这场婚礼并没有什么太特殊的情感掺杂在其中，但坐在身边的Mix眼神中尽是兴奋的神色，不知是因为我放他出门玩还是因为看见别人幸福的样子感同身受呢。

正当我愣神之时，Mix突然用胳膊肘捣捣我，“我们什么时候结婚啊？我连我们家里厨房用什么瓷砖我都想好了。”这句话看似无意，声音中却满满的都是期待。

我被他这一问问的慌了神，想象着我可能带给他的伤害，和痛苦，我最终还是忍住了想立马拉着他去登记的冲动，心烦意乱的胡乱摸了摸他的脑袋，“小屁孩法定了吗就想这么多。”

其实从那天起，我总是在有意无意的躲着他，对我自己犯的错耿耿于怀，哪怕Mix看起来并没有那么的介意，我总是暗自咒骂，他还小不懂事，你都这么大了还不懂事吗！

可没过多久，我才懂得了什么叫真正的“事与愿违”。


	12. Chapter 12

第十三章

“出轨了？”Sak对这一新闻从面部表情到肢体语言乃至话语之中都生动形象的表达了他的难以置信，“怎么可能，你想多了吧？Earth哥对你那么好，就你和Earth这隔三岔五就约会的见面频率，他哪里有机会搞外遇啊。”

“那是你被他蒙蔽了双眼。”我气鼓鼓的看着这个对自己提出坚决反对意见的Sak，唉，谁让Sak视Earth为偶像呢？

“愿闻其详。”Sak摊摊手不再否定，以示尊敬。

“从哪儿说起呢，怎么说呢，就是，呃，直觉！”其实说实话也不知道这两个字为什么会自己跳到自己的脑海里，只能把一切归功于“直觉”二字。

“当然是从头说啊！越详细越好！我看着你这一脸自我斗争的模样就气不打一处来——和自己的偶像谈恋爱这种事也就罢了，居然这么诋毁自己的偶像，你摸着你满是五花肉的胸口告诉我，你的直觉准过吗？”

在完整回忆了事情的前因后果之后，我竟然不知要怎么去表达自己心中烦闷的缘由，思考良久只是叹息一声，“我……”我咽了咽口水，“你不觉得，他在故意躲着我嘛？”

“没觉得啊，动不动就来接你放学，上周末不还特地推了工作带你去海边了嘛？”Sak如此坚信只是我疑神疑鬼并不是没有道理的，虽然不知道我们本尊之间发生了什么，可就Earth在我身边晃来晃去的频率而言，说人家有问题，着实令人难以置信。

“话是这么说，可他不让我住他家了，他也不住我家里，我总觉得，他心里似乎有事。”我捋胡子一般的动作摸着自己光洁的下巴，“他会不会家里藏了人啊？”不知从何时起，这个想法就一直萦绕在我的心头，挥之不去。

“去一趟不就什么都知道了。”Sak不以为意，随口回了句。

七月份的曼谷似乎总是有下不完的雨，本热闹的街头也被这场大雨冲淡了人流，偶尔有几个撑着伞走过的女人，大波浪里藏着雨水也遮盖不住的浓重的烟酒气息，路灯上贴着的各种五颜六色的小广告，被雨水冲刷的碎成纸屑粘在地上，很快也被冲走了。

伞不够结实，我也不想淋雨，便只是揣着兜站在路边的房檐下躲着雨，安静的等待着自己叫的出租的到来。

我只是外套放在他家忘记拿了，拿了我就出来。我不住的给自己这种未经允许私闯民宅的行为找着相对合适的借口，像是在说服谁，也像只是在说服自己。

直到来到那栋熟悉的公寓楼下，我兜里那只紧紧攥着钥匙的手都没有从紧张中缓解过来，一次次的拿出钥匙又一次次的推了回去。

没事的，我就去看一眼就好。我重新下定了决心，拿起那把已经被掌心捂热的钥匙，踏进了电梯。

Earth哥车在楼下，应该在家，我就那个外套，没什么。进门前，我深沉的呼吸着，颤颤巍巍的手用里那把钥匙轻轻打开了房门。

“哎呀不行，你这空调不能凉快点吗？这种事情可是体力活，多热你心里就没点数？”

刚一进门，一个陌生的声音说着不名意味的暧昧的话语从卧房的那里传了出来，同时还伴随有窸窸窣窣不可名状的声音。

“呃咦，你轻点慢点！”这次换成了熟悉的声音回应着。

握着钥匙的手几乎要把钥匙生生攥进肉里，可那一刻却感受不到任何疼痛。我不再做任何停留，坚毅而又决绝的扭头离开了，却又像什么都没发生过一样温柔的关上房门。大概只有自己知道离开的时候心里有多痛苦和绝望。

甚至忘记拿起放在门口的伞，我如同个行尸走肉一般下了楼，在门口的屋檐下，任由大风迎面吹乱自己的头发，甚至是被一阵阵无休止的风吹流了泪，好像也只有这样，才让我有了光明正大流泪的理由。单薄的身躯迎着风雨，就这样大剌剌的走了进去，几乎是一瞬间，头发成缕的粘在了脸上，原本空荡荡的裤腿也悉数黏附上来。顾不得这些，我只记得要往前走，要回家。

对于一个伤心到懒得去照顾自己的人来说，淋雨所能导致的唯一结果不过是大病一场。离开的那天，我也想明白了，只要他不捅破这层窗户纸，我就假装什么都不知道，我们还可以非常愉快的一起生活。于是乎，落下的课要补，错过的会要约，这段时间我忙的甚至连自己的生日都是在妈妈的红包提醒和Earth的line狂轰乱炸之下才重新想了起来。

“这就是你给我准备的惊喜？”和朋友聚餐过后，Earth我有些难以置信的看着眼前这个把自己的卧室挂满粉不留丢和棕不留丢的气球的人，这也太糊弄了吧，算了，用脚趾头想想都知道时间都用来干什么了。

“多好看啊，不过说回来，怎么可能只有这个，闭眼。”Earth捂住了我的双眼，“等着，一会儿就好。”

“幼不幼稚。”

良久，中间似乎还有别的人来过又离开了，像是翻箱倒柜又像是拆家小队，总之在一阵叮当乱响之后，Earth放开了我。

立在他面前的是一个半人高的乐高玩具拼成的机器人。

这一刻，本已经想明白的我再次陷入了深深的纠结之中。之前自己说喜欢这个小机器人，原来他一直都记得，并且搭一个这个东西需要很久吧？可前不久自己才撞到了他和“情人”家中私会，这个人到底想要干什么？

极力压制着充斥内心已久的委屈不满和愤懑的复杂情愫，我一如往常撒娇似的倚在他身上，“我们拍照留念发ig吧。”

可我终究还是个藏不住事的主，控制不住自己的情绪，终于还是试探性的拉着Earth的手说到：“今晚留下来陪我吧。”

“不行，我今晚还得回家，刚才雇的那俩搬生日礼物的人还没给钱。”  
“明天给。”  
“我家里窗子没关，今晚万一下雨。”  
“不会下的，今晚晴天。”  
“我不习惯了，最近休息不好，认床。”

事不过三。我懂了。

“那好了，发完推和ig了也拍了照了，那这里就没你什么事了，出门右转电梯，慢走不送了您。”我佯装出一副若无其事的晃了晃手里的手机，冷淡的别过脸，与先前粘腻的撒娇截然不同。

Earth顿时脸色惨白[本来想用惨黑，好像也不太合适555555]，我也分明感受到了原本紧紧抓着我的那双手颤了颤，犹豫着最终还是松了开。

看着他松开的手，我自认为纨绔的像个大少爷一般，轻蔑一笑，算作嘲讽，“你其实不用这么刻意的和我组CP营业，咱们这还没到营业期呢，犯不着这样。”

“我没营业，我们不是情侣嘛？这段时间我一直想问你，你最近什么毛病啊，比来大姨妈的女生事儿还多，我招你惹你了？老子为了你的生日礼物忙前忙后这么久，到头来一句谢谢都没有，有没有点基本礼节啊，你爸妈怎么教你的啊！”Earth的情绪似乎也是忍耐已久，只是和我一样，一直隐忍不曾爆发。

我气不打一出来，往日种种一并涌上心头，甚至揪起了面前这个比自己高大许多的人的衣领，攥起了拳头。

“我什么毛病？你怎么不想想你自己什么毛病啊！好好的凶什么凶，拈花惹草的你还有理了？”越说越气忍无可忍，我冲着他的脸就来了一锤。

其实我知道，虽然我看起来是比Earth小只一些，可好歹也是个健康的成年男性，而Earth对我的这一锤也是毫无防备，一边脸颊被打了个正着倒在沙发上，嘴角都泛起了青红的印子，很快肿了起来。

而此时此刻，愤怒已经完完全全冲昏了我的头脑，顾不得心疼，眼神中只剩下了怨恨。

大概是完全没有料到我会对他下这么狠的手，Earth的眼神里满满的都是不可置信。就这么安静着，像是在酝酿着什么，大概是所谓的黎明前的黑暗吧？

眼睁睁看着Earth脸上的表情，由惊讶到难以置信再到最后满满都是失落，回忆着自己的所作所为，我忍不住冷笑了起来：“是啊，确实也是我自作自受，从前是，现在也是。确实不是你招惹的我，我自己犯贱，从以前就喜欢巴巴跑你身边缠着你，没羞没臊的要亲亲要抱抱，都是我的问题，是我咎由自取。”

“你冷静点，你说明白点，也听听我怎么说好吧，”Earth闭上眼睛深深的吸了口气，缓缓说着，“我……”

“我现在不想听见你说话，也不想看见你，告诉你我受够了，既然你这么想离开我我给你机会，现在就滚，马不停蹄的给我滚。”我已经顾不得什么别人的感受，憋了这么久的话终于一股脑的发泄了出来，“咱俩现在这算什么啊？啊？你不就是想睡我吗？啊？你的目的达到了，你不仅睡了我，我还是自愿的，你可以滚了啊，你可以去狩猎下一个了可以去和别人欢愉了，还赖在这儿干什么？等我跪着求你留下吗？你知不知道你真的很让人讨厌！”

Earth的眼神之中错愕了许久，不过有些出乎我意料，他居然压下了火气，尽可能以一种冷静的姿态说道：“我没有，你怎么会这么想？”

“不是吗？”感受得到，我眼眶里那股从嘶吼开始就汇聚着的泪水，不停的来回打着转，随着这三个字问出口，眼泪也顺着流了下来，沿着下颚汇聚到下巴上，打湿了胸前的衣襟，“从那天开始你就一直在躲着我，总有各种理由来搪塞我，说更明白点不就是上过了玩够了可以换下一个了吗？”

其实相对于Earth的所作所为，今日最让我生气的还是刚刚那一瞬间Earth那一副若无其事波澜不惊的模样，顿时在心底生成了一种近乎本能的抗拒。如果他和我就刚才那样真的吵了起来或许还有些许挽救的余地。

“之前我问过你打算什么时候和我结婚，你说我年龄不够，现在够了，那你准备了吗？”眼泪还在不争气的流着，如果仔细听，或许还能听到些许什么东西碎裂的声音，“你走吧，滚回去找你信找的小妖精或者是滚回去继续当你的流浪地球吧，老子累了。”

许是真的哭的有些累，我扶着额头坐了下来，看来，今夜是要失眠了。

这段时间以来，Earth只知道Mix在生气，可他在起什么自己却是怎么也没有想明白，而现在Mix的言语更是搞得他一头雾水，如果只是最近没有太多时间陪他不止于此啊。可当他抬起头，对上眼前人的目光，Earth确定，除了冷漠，他没有看到任何其他的情愫。

Mix的下颚在不停的抖动。

我现在法定了，想好什么时候向我求婚了吗？


	13. Chapter 13

第十四章

随着七月份的临近，Mix开学的日子也近在眼前。  
[咱也不知道，网上说朱拉4-6月份是暑假，那我之前有一章就有问题。。大家就凑合看看吧别深究这个时间问题了5555555]

“亲爱的医生大人您好，您所订购的Earth大帅哥专车接送已抵达您公寓楼下，使用后记得给予五星好评哟！”我反反复复斟酌着，编辑又删除，最终把这串消息发了出去。Mix看到一定会傻笑一会儿然后给我一个大白眼，还要斗嘴一般一脸严肃的说一句“幼不幼稚”，我还在车里坐着，单是想想他那可爱的样子就笑出了声。

“傻笑什么呢？”还在我想象中的功夫，Mix已然下楼，打开车门入座，书包随手一扔到后座上，动作一气呵成，流畅而又自然。

“没什么，”我无论怎么努力也压不下有着自己想法的上扬的嘴角，看着一如既往的快要甜出水来的Mix，摸了摸他的脑袋，手自觉的搂住Mix的后脖颈，把有些烫的脸凑了过去，“那个……你要是亲我一下，我也不是不可以不告诉你。”

“呃咦，你最近哪根筋搭错了？还是吃了过期春药了？”Mix一巴掌打开了我搭在他肩上的胳膊，“开车！再不走我要迟到了。”

“不行，亲亲再开车。”我这种行为只能算是“以其人之道还治其人之身”，我模仿着Mix日常撒娇的模样靠了过去，在他耳边蹭着咬耳朵。不过讲句实在话，也着实被自己恶心到了。

“亲亲亲，mua~行了吧？”Mix毫不客气的一把整个儿的抱过我的脑袋，与其说是亲吻，不如说是像只小狗啃了一口。

“不行，这边也要，”我把脸转了过去，还伸手指了指，有了前车之鉴还不忘嘱咐道，“轻轻的哈。”

“嘿你还得寸进尺了你，信不信我把你头揪下来！”话是这么说，Mix还是很乖巧的在我的右边脸上轻轻啄了一下。当温热的双唇触碰到的一瞬间，我满脑子里都是原来撒娇真的可以得到一切啊。

“行了，快开车，还没说你刚才在笑什么。”当我还沉浸在发现了新的制服Mix的方法之中时，Mix的催促声给了我当头一棒，把我从幻想之中敲了出来。

缓缓启动车辆，我暗自惊叹于Thaeng的“聊骚”大法，继续顺着话说道：“我爱乐什么乐什么，我对象这么贤良淑德蕙质兰心，还不许我偷着乐了啊？”

“滚滚滚，神经病，幼稚不幼稚啊！”Mix脸上的表情已经不是简简单单的“嫌弃”两个字可以描绘的了，大概是彻底沉迷在我的糖衣炮弹之下了。

Mix大概也是抱着“新学期新气象”的心态，虽说他一贯注意自己的仪表，可今天却格外的一丝不苟。校服衬衣大概是昨晚熨的整齐，现在看来肩缝上的印子仍然清晰可见，甚至还在出门前喷了点他最近爱不释手的海盐香水，通透而又清新感十足，给这闷热的天气平添了一份清凉。

“今天的Mix比起大海还差点鱼腥味！”  
“你今天犯了什么神经病？”  
“就这么怀念昨天带你去海边？”  
“再胡说八道揍你信不信。”Mix头都不扭，扬起手就要打我的架势。

“好啦，”眼看着即将到达他校门口，我服软下来，趁着等红灯的档口，我悄悄把搭在方向盘上的手撤了下来，漫不经心的抓住了Mix放在大腿上的手，来回的摩挲着，“我这几天可能会工作到很晚，不能来接你了，你放学就老老实实回家，也甭来我公寓找我了，我不一定在家。”我申请准假。

“嗯，知道了，正好我下周有开学考试，要复习。”Mix很爽快的答应了，“我先走了哈。”

看着Mix大踏步的走进教学楼，还不时地回头冲我挥挥手，我不由得感慨，大概是花光了这辈子所有的运气才换来一个你吧？

直到Mix的背影在楼道尽头消失，我才掏出手机，立马拨通了Thaeng的电话。

“喂——”  
“你小子可以啊，这些招都是你泡妞泡出来的经验？”好吧，我承认，今天调戏Mix的那一套是前几天Thaeng教的现学现卖的典型代表。这几日本就工作繁忙，加上害怕自己再做出什么出格的事情伤害他，陪在他身边的时间屈指可数，小野猫难免脾气暴燥些，这才有了场外求助这一说。

“那可不，”电话另一端传来Thaeng傲娇的回答，“老子当年可是撩遍诗大无敌手。”

“你可拉倒吧，记得下午6点来我家，那个点拍摄应该能结束，乐高这个东西有点烧脑啊！”从决定送Mix生日礼物送他前段时间心心念念的机器人到现在已经过去了三周，我却连个腿都还没有完工，这个速度是肯定不行的，只能选择请求外援。

“知道了，你说了有八百遍了，我的生日怎么没见你这么上心。嘟嘟嘟——”Thaeng嘟哝着挂断了电话，我也只能急急忙忙往摄影棚赶去。

都说六月天孩子脸说变就变，可这七月天怎么还是这样？前一秒还是风和日丽，后一秒就狂风大作暴雨倾盆，仿佛天上的蓄水池被神仙打架的时候给捅了个窟窿，怎么堵也堵不住。可明明在下雨，屋内却闷热的很，或许是我和Thaeng做了太多脑力劳动和体力劳动未果，整个房间之中都弥漫着燥热所致吧。

“哎呀不行，你这空调不能凉快点吗？这种事情可是体力活，多热你心里就没点数？”Thaeng一边用手忽闪着给自己扇风，一屁股坐到地上，划拉着还散在地上床上的乐高。

“呃咦，你轻点慢点！”看他这么对待我淘回来准备送给宝贝儿的宝贝儿，我忍不住伸手就要阻止。

“嗒。”模糊之中似乎是房门落锁的声音。

“嗯？什么情况？你听没听到关门声？”我本想直接出门查看，奈何“战场”太大挡住了我出门的道路。

“什么？没听到。”Thaeng漫不经心的回答道，“外边雨声这么大你听错了吧，可能是隔壁邻居回家了吧。不过话又说回来，你还没和我说你跟我学那些乱七八糟的干嘛了？”Thaeng说到这儿突然认真起来，“告诉你啊，你别太过分，你去撩别人让Mix发现了我可救不了你。”

“呃咦，什么鬼？你这家伙一天天在想什么？怎么可能有别人的事！”我被Thaeng清奇的脑回路惊到了。

“所以你俩在一起这么久了你还要跟我学怎么逗他？你脑子怕是假的吧？早知道不教你这么油腻的了，肯定被嫌弃死了吧。”Thaeng贱兮兮的说着，“那你俩怎么回事，你也不去找他，那孩子推文整天在那儿悲天悯人的，还以为你俩吵架了或者是你惹人家不高兴了。”

“没什么，”我低下头叹了口气，“我怕离他太近了我又犯浑。你知道吗，看他上次酒醒之后疼成那个样子，我都想把自己揍一顿。”玩弄着手里的乐高，心里隐隐有些不是滋味，却还是忍不住打趣道：“鬼知道他最近犯什么神经，每个月都有那么几天，可能来大姨妈了吧？”

“没事多陪陪人家，Mix那么敏感的小孩子，指不定瞎想什么呢。”  
“嗯我知道。”

虽然这样答应着，可之后的日子几乎每天都要在完成当日工作后和Thaeng窝在我卧室这一亩三分地好几个小时，才勉勉强强在Mix生日之前拼完了我的“宏伟巨制”。虽然只有半人高，但是是我亲手拼起来的，Mix一定会喜欢。

推掉了当天下午所有的工作，趁着Mix还没有放学的空挡，我用备用钥匙偷偷打开了Mix的公寓门，论起装扮，我实在是不怎么在行，在参考了众多朋友的生日照片之后，除了气球好像也没什么别的重点要素。

“这就是你给我准备的惊喜？”不知为何，这几日Mix的兴致总是不高，还动不动发点小脾气，大概是在埋怨我前段时间他生病没能照顾他？

他就这么一脸疑惑的盯着我看了一会儿，仿佛要把我盯出一个洞。

“多好看啊，不过说回来，怎么可能只有这个，闭眼。”我捂住了他的双眼，“等着，一会儿就好。”

“幼不幼稚。”

本想着让Thaeng悄无声息的来悄无声息的离开，可这个笨手笨脚的家伙不仅仅碰倒了桌子上的一杯水和一个相框，还一脚踢到了放在地上的绿植。

“快滚。”我张张嘴，简洁的做了个口型把这个生事的Thaeng撵走了。

放开蒙住他双眼的手，本以为他看到礼物之时会满是惊喜之情，可那一瞬间他眼中复杂的情愫，分明从不属于面前这个原本无忧无虑的孩子。虽然他还是一如既往的粘着要拍照发ig宣示主权，可从那一刻开始，总隐隐感觉将有大事发生。

屋内只开了吊顶的黄光，甚至给这个本就炎热的季节凭空添了几分温暖的气息。Mix懒洋洋的躺在我的腿上，翘着二郎腿筛选着手机里的照片，心情似乎也好了许多，任由我随意摆弄着他的头发。

“你看这张怎么样？”Mix几乎要把手机怼到了我的脸上。

“好看。”是刚刚聚餐的时候朋友偷拍的我扒虾喂他的照片，只是瞥了一眼，我的目光又重新回到了Mix的身上，手指在他发间穿梭着。

“你看都没看！敷衍我。”Mix倏地收回了手机撅着嘴，又自顾自的看了起来。  
“我看了！Mix怎么都好看，真的。”

听到这话Mix放下了手机，甚至有些不好意思的咬着下唇笑了起来，“谢谢呐~”  
“骗你的。”看着他这么可爱的样子总是想逗逗他看看会是什么反应。

果不其然，Mix气的咕噜爬了起来，撅着他那能挂油壶的下嘴唇，俨然一个炸毛的小猫咪，“真的真的，逗你的。”见事不好，我连忙改口。

随着面部表情一并和善下来的，还有Mix的小手，食指中指模仿着小人走路的样子“走”到我手旁边，勾了勾我的手指，撒着娇说道：“今晚留下来陪我吧。”水汪汪的大眼睛就这么对上了我的目光，纤长浓密的睫毛忽闪着，在昏黄的灯光下显得格外温柔。

“不行，我今晚还得回家，刚才雇的那俩搬生日礼物的人还没给钱。”我脑袋里飞快地过了下如果我留下会发生什么，理智让我也很快编了个听起来冠冕堂皇的理由。

听到我否定的回答，他的眉毛立马拧了起来，“明天给。”

“我家里窗子没关，今晚万一下雨。”  
“不会下的，今晚晴天。”  
“我不习惯了，最近休息不好，认床。”

这个理由Mix并没有给我一个解决方案，脸色却是愈发难看。“那好了，发完推和ig了也拍了照了，那这里就没你什么事了，出门右转电梯，慢走不送了您。”说罢用力甩开了还勾着的手指，一副若无其事的晃了晃手里的手机，冷淡的别过脸。

这孩子又怎么了这是？我一把把他抓了回来，将他的手紧紧握在掌心，想问问我到底怎么招惹他了，难道保护着点他也是错了？可他的毅然决然让我有些不知所措，不知何时起，双手有些心虚的颤抖起来，最终还是松开了他。

“你其实不用这么刻意的和我组CP营业，咱们这还没到营业期呢，犯不着这样。”他轻蔑的笑着，可听听他说的，这都是些什么！

“我没营业，我们不是情侣嘛？这段时间我一直想问你，你最近什么毛病啊，比来大姨妈的女生事儿还多，我招你惹你了？老子为了你的生日礼物忙前忙后这么久，到头来一句谢谢都没有，有没有点基本礼节啊，你爸妈怎么教你的啊！”人在憋火的时候总是容易口不择言，虽说对他的话确实有些恼怒，可说完这些话我就后悔了起来。

就在我还在想要抽自己几个大嘴巴子的功夫，Mix显然也是压抑了许久，反手就揪住了我的衣领。即使从认识他以来，我们大大小小的吵架无数，可这种目光我还是第一次见，有隐忍，有怨恨，有心伤，眼角的红血丝在泪水的映衬下显得格外鲜红。

“我什么毛病？你怎么不想想你自己什么毛病啊！好好的凶什么凶，拈花惹草的你还有理了？”比起平常，Mix的声音都大了一倍。我又怎么了？回忆的间隙，重重的一锤就落到了我的脸上，一下没有站住我跌倒在沙发里。

大脑“嗡”一片，几乎要让我停止了思考。不对，我什么时候拈花惹草了？一时愣在那里竟然不知从何处解释起。这段时间以来，我只知道Mix在闹小脾气，可他在气什么自己却是怎么也没有想明白，而现在Mix的言语更是搞得我一头雾水，如果只是最近没有太多时间陪他不止于此啊。

可当我抬起头，对上眼前人的目光，那双眼睛中，除了冷漠，没有任何其他的情感。

“是啊，确实也是我自作自受，从前是，现在也是。确实不是你招惹的我，我自己犯贱，从以前就喜欢巴巴跑你身边缠着你，没羞没臊的要亲亲要抱抱，都是我的问题，是我咎由自取。”Mix苦笑着转过了身，抓了抓自己的头发，大概是不想我看见他流泪的样子。

“你冷静点，你说明白点，也听听我怎么说好吧，”搞明白他在气什么，反而搞得我有些哭笑不得不知所措，也为刚才鲁莽开口感到深深的自责，我重新站起身拉住他，“我……”

“我现在不想听见你说话，也不想看见你，告诉你我受够了，既然你这么想离开我我给你机会，现在就滚，马不停蹄的给我滚。”与其说他是只炸了毛的小猫咪，不如说他是一头抓狂了的狮子，压抑了太久后自顾自咆哮着，“咱俩现在这算什么啊？啊？你不就是想睡我吗？啊？你的目的达到了，你不仅睡了我，我还是自愿的，你可以滚了啊，你可以去狩猎下一个了可以去和别人欢愉了，还赖在这儿干什么？等我跪着求你留下吗？你知不知道你真的很让人讨厌！”

我顾不上生疼的嘴角，尽我最大的努力以一种冷静的姿态安慰着：“我没有，你怎么会这么想？”

“不是吗？”Mix转过身来，下颚在不停的抽动着，看着他极力忍住的泪水决堤一般疯狂涌出，说不出的心疼，想要去解释却又不知道从何说起，原来一直以来他在意的是这种问题，“从那天开始你就一直在躲着我，总有各种理由来搪塞我，说更明白点不就是上过了玩够了可以换下一个了吗？”

“之前我问过你打算什么时候和我结婚，你说我年龄不够，现在够了，那你准备了吗？”他的声音也渐渐无助了起来，挣开我的钳制，栽倒在沙发上，像只刺猬一样环着自己的双腿瑟缩着抽噎着，话语却丝毫不改一贯的强硬，“你走吧，滚回去找你新找的小妖精或者是滚回去继续当你的流浪地球吧，老子累了。”

我学着他的样子，就地环着自己的双腿坐了下来。

既然你只想哭不想听我说，那我陪你哭吧。


	14. Chapter 14

第十五章

仍旧被气愤笼罩着的Mix本以为Earth在被揭穿后会羞愤难当摔门离开，可面前这个抱着腿蜷缩在地上像个傻子一样嚎啕大哭的这是个什么东西？

一通发泄过后，Mix也逐渐冷静下来，看着这个干打雷不下雨的家伙，甚至忍不住有点想笑，“你哭什么哭，老子哭也就罢了，还委屈着你了？”顺带抹了抹眼泪，走到他身边不轻不重的踹了他一脚。

“我能怎么办？你又不听我解释，这不是看你哭想，陪你嘛。”Earth感受到Mix主动靠了过来，立马停止了干嚎，咳嗽了几声仿佛还成了有理的那一方，低着头像个等着挨训的孩子在为自己辩解，偶尔还翻翻白眼向上看看“家长”的反应。

虽然Mix仍旧板着一张脸，可眉眼只见却温柔了许多，言语之间也少了原来带有的攻击性，恢复了一贯对Earth的命令口吻，“你还有理了哈，你给我站起来。”

Earth听见这一命令像是得了圣旨一般“噌”的从地上窜了起来，居然还记得象征性的拍拍裤子上粘的灰，伸手就想抱住Mix，让他那里也不许逃听他说。

“就站那儿！”Mix不知从那儿掏出来一把水果刀指向了Earth伸过来的手。昏暗的灯光下，整个房间内似乎只有这一个物件在闪着凛冽的光，“说！”

“说说说，”Earth见对方慢慢恢复理智，也放松了下来，“说，说啥来着？”

Mix没有说话，依旧冷着张脸，晃了晃手里的刀子。

“说……啊，说我出轨。”迷糊了半天，Earth差点把重要的事宜给忘了，连忙解释起来。

“嗯？”本来都要放下的刀重新晃过了Earth的面前，“你说什么？再说一遍！”气势汹汹的Mix刚擦干净的眼泪眼见着又要落了下来。

“没没没，我对你的真心，那是，天地可证日月可鉴啊！你怎么会想到这种问题！”其实一直以来Earth也很搞不懂Mix的小脑袋瓜里到底是怎样的脑回路，虽然自己确实没做过，可还是被这明晃晃的刀子吓得心虚。

“那你为什么不让我去你家住，你也不来找我！”其实Mix从不怀疑Earth对自己感情的真伪，只是这段时间以来Earth种种行径实在是令人费解。Mix皱着眉头，腮帮子还不住的鼓着气，来表达着自己到底有多“气”。

“我不是给你拼机器人嘛，失策了，我以为很快就可以弄好就直接洒在卧室了，结果前前后后拼了小一个月……至于说为什么不来，”Earth有些不好意思的低下了头，挠了挠后脑勺，“我这不是看你，嗯，就那什么之后，好几天不敢下床，我怕我再来找你一起住我又犯浑，把持不住，又让你受罪……”Earth的声音越说越小，最后像只蚊子一样嗡嗡飞过了。

“我真的什么对不起你的事情都没做！”说了这么多，Earth才想起最重点的没有说，这才猛地抬起头解释道。

Mix将信将疑，手里的刀子也没最初举得那么高了，“那，不让我去你家为什么让别人去？还在你的卧室！还在里面嗯嗯啊啊的什么体力劳动、好热、轻点……”Mix终于还是问出了让他最初“确认”Earth丑恶行径的直接证据。

“嗯？嗯嗯啊啊？什么时候？我怎么不记得了？”不是Earth故意否认，一时半刻还真没想起来Mix这么魅惑的描述对应的镜头。他若有所思的挑了挑单边眉毛，“嗷唔，我想起来了，你是说Thaeng吧，就我那个发小，你见过的，我拉着他帮我拼来着，不然你的生日礼物明年生日都不一定赶得上。”虽说有夸张的成分，可丝毫没有掺假。

听到这儿，Mix才慢慢放松了下来，长长的舒了口气，又一次委屈了起来，“你知道我当时有多伤心吗？我当时真的差点冲进去把你俩揍一顿，但是你还好面子，我得给你留脸……”声音明显还在颤抖着，Earth本想抓紧时间上前安慰，谁知Mix话锋一转。

“我都想好了，你要是敢出轨，我就没收你作案工具。”说着，手里的刀子还在Earth的下身附近比划了几下，吓得Earth某处一紧，连忙握住他的手腕，从他的手中接过了那把威胁已久的水果刀，这才看到Mix的手心里，全都是被自己紧握刀把之时的指甲印出的深红的痕迹。

最终Earth还是将他抱了过来，揽着脖子认真的蹭着他的脸。

“好了，你是山竹吗？”感受着Earth光滑的皮肤在自己的脸颊上蹭来蹭去，Mix忍不住笑了起来。

“才不是，我是山竹的爹，”Earth不肯放手，反而抱得更紧了一些，“山竹只会给你来一爪子，才不会这么粘着你呢。”

Earth肆无忌惮的在Mix的耳边磨蹭着，虽说过程曲折给自己吓得够呛，虽说对方吃醋也是家常便饭，可Earth还是对于这样的Mix深感愉悦，化作一股不可言说的满足感。

“Daddy～”从两位化干戈为玉帛之后，两人都心照不宣的绝口不提此事，Mix也像是什么都没有发生一般，瞬间忘掉了之前的不快。洗完澡正大摇大摆的走进卧室，都已经进门了才像是想起点什么，回过头来冲着沙发上那个准备睡觉的Earth说道：“你，今天也不和我一起睡吗？”

Earth睁开眼睛看了一眼这个又想作妖的熊孩子，一件丝绸睡衣随随便便的挂在身上，扣子没扣，全靠腰间一根细绳嘞着才不至于滑落下来，若隐若现的露出里面的雪白的肌肤，似乎是一个一碰即碎的瓷娃娃。可这个瓷娃娃又偏偏摆出了一副令人欲罢不能的表情，掐着腰的双手勾出了腰间完美的弧线，看的Earth倒吸了一口凉气，连忙闭上眼睛，回应道：“Daddy呃，daddy怕自己一个没忍住又伤害到你，快去睡吧，老子舍不得碰你，别逼老子动手。”

“呃咦，还老子老子，老子都不怕你怕什么。”Mix撅嘴说到，刚要关门进屋，却又突然杀了回来，回头趴在门框上，冲着不知么时候又睁开眼睛偷看的Earth抛了个媚眼，“你，确定不来嘛？”

“你现在可是勾引不算挑衅了。”

都说一见钟情是源于见色起意，大概两人都未曾想过，他们有朝一日会真的走向这一步。两人拥抱着肌肤相亲，力气大的似乎要将对方揉进自己的身体之中才肯罢休。生涩的试探使得两人都抑制不住的喘息，可熟悉的味道又使得人无限的心安。

“这次怎么这么乖。”洗完澡出来的Earth回到床上侧过身来，一只手撑着自己的头，还不忘伸手摸了摸面前这颗乱糟糟的脑袋，“又是哥哥又是daddy的，说实话你不叫我死Earth我还真有点不适应。”

“我这不想着对你尊重点你能下手轻点嘛，看网上说下面的爽的很……”Mix一把扯起来被子捂住了自己那张红到了耳根的脸，可还是把心里的想法直白的说了出来，可想了想又探出脑袋，瞪着他那双写满憋屈的大眼睛补充道：“上次喝太多什么也不记得了，只记得醒来之后有多疼了。”

“那现在疼不疼？”Earth说着就要动手去摸，却被Mix“啪”的一巴掌准确的拍开了。

“换老子捅你你试试疼不疼。”Mix为表不爽，气愤的翻了个身背对着那个一脸傻笑的人。

“呃咦，你居然有这种想法！”Earth主动凑了上去从背后搂住了Mix有些酸软的腰，贴心的为他按摩了起来，“你要是真想也不是不可以。”

Mix听他这么一说麻溜回过身来，瞪大了那双溜圆的眼睛，一脸发现新大陆的神情，“真假？”可转念一想又皱起了眉头，最终还是撇撇嘴在Earth结实的怀中蹭了蹭，挠着他胸前的肌肤，“算了，我才不要有什么体力劳动，我还是像死鱼一样躺着然后叫两声好了。”

“好，你想怎么样都行。”Earth的双手像是安慰一样拂过了Mix的后背。

“那等我放假你跟我回家吧。”  
“好。”  
“那我还想去希腊，想去看冬天的海。”  
“去。”  
“那我还想让你向我求婚。”  
“求。”听起来极为敷衍的对话，Mix不由得抬起头看向他，看到的却是从未有过的坚定与认真。

  
Mix从未感觉到如此期盼假期的到来，可当假期真正到来的时候，却又有些对于未知的恐惧，“近乡情更怯”也不是这么用的啊。见都见过了，应该不会有什么问题。Mix暗自在心里盘算着，车里的音乐便显得格外的聒噪，他摇摇头，瞥了眼仍旧在认真开车的Earth，靠着车窗睡了过去。

离家还有两个街区时，Earth晃醒了睡了一路也不陪他聊天的Mix，“醒醒啦，一会儿就到家了。”

Mix深吸了一口气拍了拍自己木讷的脸，直到拐入家门口那条熟悉的街道，Mix才真正清醒过来——自己领人回家见父母了。

“阿姨好，姐姐姐夫好。”刚一下车，Earth就看见了整整齐齐站在门口的一家人，抓紧双手合十行了个礼。Mix还在车后备箱里和他的大箱行李做着斗争，听到Earth这么说才从车后探出头，“嗷呜，你们什么时候出来的，我怎么没看见！”

“你的眼睛都快长到某人身上了哪里能看到我们。”妈妈戏谑着说到，走上前来要帮忙搬箱子，到Mix身边小声念叨着：“我还以为你是把人带回来改口的，怎么还叫阿姨啊？我们白高兴这么半天了。”

Mix一脸惊愕的看着这个急切地想要给别人当妈妈的人，伸手摸了摸妈妈的额头，“也不烫啊？”

就在这时，Earth把车后座上的东西搬了下来绕到后备箱这儿来帮忙，看着疑惑的Mix笑着问缘由。

“奥，也没什么，就我妈让你改口，管她叫妈。”Mix随意的摆了摆手，又指了指身旁刚还在冲他挤眉弄眼的妈妈。

Earth有些不好意思的低头摸了摸鼻尖，慢吞吞的叫出了口，“妈。”

“哎——”妈妈满脸笑容的答应着，惹得Mix一阵回怼之心油然而生。

“呃咦，我叫了这么多年妈怎么也没见您乐成这样啊！起开起开起开，我对象！我领回来的！”说着还比划着推了推妈妈，“您还是快去做饭去吧，我饿啦~”

随着妈妈和姐姐姐夫的进屋，Earth悄悄站到了Mix身后将他抱了个满怀，耳边小声揶揄着：“就这么迫不及待让我改口啊？”

“你干嘛，”Mix胳膊肘推了推身后的人，“他们会偷看看见的，快放开。”

“那好吧。”可是在放手之前，Earth还是忍不住轻轻咬了口他软嘟嘟的耳垂。

算起来这还是Earth第一次来到他家。家算不上大却非常有生活气息，除去院子中错落有致的植物，屋里原白色的墙壁深棕色的桌椅和角落里摆放的几盆绿植都是那么的一尘不染，显然是每日都有人精心打扫着。原木的楼梯像是最近刚刚换新的，没有任何岁月留下的痕迹。Mix的房间就在二楼的最尽头，看得出来，家人为他这次回来特地新换了床单被褥，还有被太阳晒过留下的暖洋洋的气息。

“你原来还这么中二啊？”Earth放下手里拎着的大包小包，看着墙上贴着的有些褪色的GOT7和Bambam的单人海报，虽说是在调笑，却总是有些不是滋味，“以后不许挂了。”

Mix跟在身后关上房门，这才肆无忌惮的搂住这个有些吃醋了的人的脖颈，仰着头轻轻吻上了对方的双唇，“好啦，你说不挂咱就不挂了，补偿你个亲亲。”

Earth本就没有生气，推着Mix就往床边走，还坏笑了起来，“亲亲算是补上刚才外面欠我的，这个不得另外‘赔款’？”说着就将Mix的双手架了起来压倒在了床上。 

“你别胡闹，能听见的。”Mix推搡着，“来来来，那再亲一下好了。”

听到这儿Earth很不乐意的把头埋进了Mix的肩窝，拒绝把脸抬起来迎接Mix主动送来赔偿的亲亲，像个小孩子一样耍起小性子，扭了扭那具于行为严重不符的身躯，“不要。”

“那你要干嘛？”Mix挣脱开双手，花了大力气才把Earth怼在自己锁骨上的脸抬了起来，却只见对方真像个小孩子一般，幼稚的撅着嘴生气。看着他嘟起来的嘴巴，Mix笑笑忍不住又轻轻啄了一下。

“我——要好多下。”说完还没等Mix反应过来，一个个细密的吻便落了下来，从额头眉眼再到唇角下颚，最终舌尖偷偷溜进了他的口腔，在里面纠缠了起来。而一只手也悄悄从衣摆探了进去，结结实实的握住了他的腰。

Mix有些情动的喘息着，主动回吻纠缠着，原本做推开状的手也改变了用力方向。像是得到默许，Earth的手愈发不规矩了起来，游走着向上捏住了他胸口的凸起，引得Mix一颤。

“砰砰砰——”突如其来的敲门声打断了两人的缠绵，房间里突然安静到可以听到彼此的心跳，“开饭了！”

“知道了，马上。”借着这个空挡Mix抓紧一把推开正要胡作非为的Earth回应道。随着脚步声逐渐微弱乃至消失，我俩才像两个偷偷背着家长干坏事差点被发现的人，却又为自己刚才种种行径而感到有些不好意思的大笑起来。

“你怎么带回来这么多东西？还什么也没给我带？”拉着Earth刚出房门就遇上了同样被从房间里轰出来的姐姐。

“之前不是给你寄了好多杂七杂八的嘛，孩子尿不湿我都给准备好了你还有什么要求！Earth哥要带我去希腊看冬天的海，箱子里都是棉衣啦。”Mix掩盖不住嘴角的笑容，扭头看看自己手里握着的那双手的主人，别提有多满足了。

“我爸呢？”看着餐桌也没多出来一把椅子，Mix也犯了嘀咕，“我从回家就没看见他，这老头又干嘛去了，自己亲儿子都不要了！”

“你爸吃过了，甭搭理他，又抽什么风。”妈妈很自然的招呼着大家坐下，嘴里却依旧在碎碎念着，让许久不归家的Earth突然在这异乡有了家的感觉。

“Earth吃这个，我妈为数不多的拿手菜。”说着便帮Earth往碗里夹，还不忘咬耳朵，“还有这个，我姐做的，比我妈做的好吃。”

“Mix”一个威严的声音从背后传来，吓得Mix一个激灵筷子差点掉到地上，“吃完饭来书房。”

“爸，您能不能不要这么神出鬼没的，容易给人吓出心脏病的。”还没等Mix说完书房的方向又响起了砰的一声暴击关门的声音。

“爸怎么了这是？”Mix用胳膊肘碰了碰身边的姐姐问道。

“没事，和我第一次带你姐夫回来的时候一个样。”姐姐若无其事的吃着饭，两人像极了上课聊天怕被老师发现的同桌。

这顿饭在没有Mix爸爸的参与下还是非常的其乐融融，像极了平安夜里一家人坐在一起享受着晚宴。

“哎呦喂，谁惹您生气了我去替您揍他。”晚饭后都顾不得帮忙刷碗，Mix小心翼翼的推开了书房门溜了进去，Earth也尾随其后。

“站好，别嬉皮笑脸的。”Mix父严肃的靠在书桌一旁，盯着小碎步挪进来的俩人，“Earth你来了也正好，免得我去找你了。”

“爸，你又生什么气嘛，莫名其妙。”Mix有些无奈，惯例的翻着白眼撅着嘴，可那只拉着Earth的手却自至至终没有任何要松开的意思。

几次欲说还休，Mix父最终只是憋出来一句：“以后不许欺负人家！行了行了行了你还是出去吧看见你就烦躁。”

“招你惹你了……”Mix小声嘟哝着就要往外走，Earth有些不知所措，指了指自己问：“爸，那我呢？”

“你你，你也出去出去。”

看见地上的小纸条已经是第二天醒来的事情。本就不大的纸张还被特意折成了信封的模样，接口处赫然写着：给Earth，Mix不许偷看！

“呃咦，是不是亲儿子啊，还不让我看。”Mix说着就要从Earth手中抢过来一探究竟。最终还是在Earth的武力镇压下放弃了这一想法。

1.爸不是不同意你们在一起，只是吧，他姐姐刚结婚，这又一个孩子也搭出去了心里有点不是滋味，你别介意哈。  
2.Mix从小被我们宠坏了，以后的日子你还要多担待着啊，不是什么原则性的大问题就多让着点他。  
3.他要是敢欺负你你就回来告诉我们，我替你揍他！

Earth被这可爱的罗列在一起的一二三逗笑了，“你说爸那么不善言辞你怎么这么话唠？”忍不住笑着去摸Mix刚睡醒还乱蓬蓬的脑袋，“告诉你以后不许欺负我，我可是有靠山了。”

在旁边早就偷看了的Mix忍不住坏心眼犯了上来，故意摁倒Earth就开始挠他痒痒，“不许我欺负你是吧？能了你了，还有靠山了，我就要欺负。”说着还变本加厉的刺激着Earth身上的痒痒肉，俩人在床上滚作一团。由于力量的悬殊，毫无意外最终Mix被双手束缚着压在身下，眼神也可怜巴巴了起来。

“我错了，不欺负你了。”都说好汉不吃眼前亏，Mix深知自己在动手方面不占任何优势，只能靠耍耍赖撒撒娇“苟延残喘”了。

“你看现在大家都起床了二楼也没人，我该怎么惩罚你好呢？”

本就没准备在家呆太久，或者说在希腊过圣诞的诱惑对Mix来说实在是太大了，愣是提前了三个多小时就拉着Earth离家坐在了机场的候机室里。其实没过多久他就为自己这种无聊而又幼稚的行为后悔了起来。

漫长的飞行和等待转机一点点消磨着小家伙的热情，只剩疲累，即使躺在头等舱里，可还是不快的抱怨起来：“还不到啊！”

Earth坐在他隔壁，一件件往外掏准备好的棉衣，还要照顾熊孩子的情绪，“快了快了，来拿着衣服出机场的时候穿上，外面冷。”

“我不，你给我拿，出去再给我。”Mix好不讲理的继续瘫在那里，甚至还翻了个身。

冬天的雅典总是喜欢飘着蒙蒙细雨，不值得让人打伞，可拖着行李走在机场门口的石板路上，头发上还是会落上细细的水珠。天已经完全黑了下来，路边零零星星的路灯和为圣诞特意挂上的装饰闪烁着柔和的光。

一出门就被套上巨大外套的Mix吸溜着鼻涕，却仍然拉着Earth象征性给他分的那件小行李，得得瑟瑟的往前跑着哪怕他并不知道接下来要去哪儿。而Earth跟在身后，一件黑色的风衣还没来得及扣扣，手里还推着两大个行李箱。

“跑什么跑，你知道要去哪儿嘛？”Earth放下一只手里的行李，拉着Mix的连帽衫，一把把这个简直要飞上天的孩子给拽了回来。

Mix转回身，鼓着腮帮子气噗噗的看向身后的罪魁祸首。

Earth为他简单拭去发丝上晶莹的水珠，“着什么急，别冻着。”说着为他戴上帽子，收了收衣领后为他将拉链拉到了顶。

“很丑哎，吸溜。”Mix有些拒绝这个装扮，可看着对方掏出来的手纸还是很听话的接了过来擤了擤他那个水土不服的鼻涕。

Earth看了看腕上的手表，“现在已经晚上快七点了，你想现在出海去岛上还是现在雅典住一晚？”

“都行，反正我要先去海边。”Mix对于自己此行的“任务”也绝不马虎，“要不咱们找个海边客栈先住下吧，我饿了。”

从机场坐上换了“圣诞特辑”红色新装的巴士到客栈的路途上，景色也逐渐繁荣起来，来往的车辆行人也逐渐多了起来，偶尔经过广场还会听到烟花的声音，夹杂着若有若无的圣诞歌，扎着双马尾麻花辫的金发姑娘甜甜的依偎在旁边人的身上，手里还攥着为圣诞置办的熟食。

大巴的末站停在了一个离客栈还有些距离的地方。冬天的海风有点大，夹杂着大海独有的气息扑面而来。这一片海域还没有开发过的样子，正在逐渐退潮，沙滩上只留下转瞬即逝的白色泡沫和几只没来得及逃跑的寄居蟹。

在Mix喊累声中，Earth几乎是拖着两箱行李加一个Mix到达的客栈。

在一间靠海的房间里住下，简单收拾了行李后Earth提议去海边走走。

“还走啊，我腿都快断掉了。”Mix从进屋开始就瘫在了那张柔软的双人床上，连翻身都懒得翻。

“走吧，陪我稍微逛逛，咱们在雅典呆不久。”Earth扯着他的衣角企图把他拉起来。

“不要嘛！”Mix趴在床上头也不抬的又一次拒绝了Earth的出门请求。

“你看看窗外，明天就是平安夜后天就是圣诞节了，我们可什么也没买呢。”Earth锲而不舍，“就出去看看，咱们来了都没去看看海呢。”

“好吧好吧，你怎么这么费劲。”Mix艰难的爬起来随手抓起来扔在床头的外套扔给Earth，“帮我穿上，我不想动。”

“好嘞，听命。”

从下楼开始Mix就似乎感受到了气氛有些微妙的变化。除去圣诞临近的喜气的氛围，粉白相间的小彩灯莫名增添了几分浪漫的气息。大概和自己深爱的人一起，做什么都尽显浪漫。

“你干嘛！”推开门前，Earth捂住了Mix的双眼，引得Mix一阵惊呼。

“乖。”

随着Earth说完这一个字，舒缓的音乐也同时响了起来，夹杂着海浪的声音，还有人们低声交谈的声音，虽然听不懂在说什么，但不知为何，Mix总觉得莫名有些害羞。

大海像个安静而又深邃的长者，注视着这两个孩子。

随着Earth松开手，Mix缓缓睁开了眼睛，虽然心里或多或少已经做好了心理建设，却还是被眼前的一幕惊讶到。

“你这是在求婚？”只见Earth单膝跪地，手里的小盒子打开着，里面安静的躺着精细的戒指。周围不知从哪里找来的“群众演员”或焦急或欣喜的看着他们二人。

“Mix，六年了，这六年每天我都无比确定认识你接近你爱你是多么正确的决定。我对你承诺了很多，以后，我想换一个身份一件件完成，咱们结婚吧。”

“那你跪下。”即使在这么多人围观的状态下Mix也毫不留情。

“哈？”单膝跪地的Earth有些吃不准Mix的意思，瞪着他那双怎么努力也不圆溜的大眼睛，似有些疑惑的看着Mix。

“我让你跪下，两条腿！”Mix还是一脸认真，“一条腿求婚，一条腿认错，上次你连个对不起都没说过。”

发号施令完毕的Mix还意犹未尽的小声嘟哝着：“也就我，不然谁要你这种人，这么蠢这么憨。”嘴上虽然这么说着可还是很若无其事的把自己的手交了出去。

这时，不知从哪里事实的升起了几团烟花，在天空之中绽放出绚丽的色彩。Earth站起身，两人相视一笑，温柔相拥。


	15. Chapter 15

番外1 听说有个新泳池

上周曼谷郊区新开了一家游泳馆，以其洁净、服务态度极好而很快传扬开来。  
身为Earth的资深“游友”，哪能错过如此良机。  
下课铃一响，Mix就提起早早收拾好的书包冲了出去，约了Earth今日定要一较高下。  
Mix从刚认识Earth哥时的只会简单的狗刨，到现在甚至能搭的上国家三级运动员的边，Earth在其中功不可没。当然，同样功不可没的也包括当年Mix死皮赖脸缠着Earth走一步跟一步的优良品质。  
当Earth看见换完衣服走出更衣室的Mix的一瞬间，视线下意识地避开了Mix那白皙而不至于苍白的躯体。如果是五年前，Earth绝对不会不好意思看Mix，可今时不同往日，当初的小毛孩已然长大，并且在“鸡妈妈”的指引下做了脱毛，皮肤愈发白皙顺滑了，Earth偶尔称他是个瓷娃娃，手感一定不错。

“今天输了请吃饭。”Mix首先开出了条件。  
“呦呵，没想到我有生之年还能看见回头饭？”Earth笑着应下。  
“哼~”Mix小嘴一撅带着他标准的傲娇脸头也不回地走向了泳池边。

伴随着两个人跃入水中，水面溅起的白色水花，随着涟漪一圈圈的荡漾开来。  
Mix到底是要年轻一些，到50米转身时就已经超越了Earth半个身位。  
一个来回结束，Mix悠闲的在水里拍打着水花，很合时宜的提醒着大口喘息着的Earth，“我今天想吃我们上次吃的对面那家，我觊觎很久了。”  
说完，又投身进泳池当中。  
Earth游泳前没有做好热身准备，小腿有些吃痛，不然也不至于输的这么难看。他几乎是爬出水面，挪到了旁边的休息台上坐下按摩着自己的小腿，目光却时不时的飘到正在游泳着的某人身上。  
Mix感受到了那一束来自远处的灼热目光，烧的内心之中有了些许慌乱，不由得联想起那目光的主人，深咖的肤色配上结实的骨架，以及那似乎随时可以爆发出巨大能量的肌肉……即使在水中，Mix也不由得燥热起来。  
Mix远远的看着坐在泳池边休息的Earth。近视使得Mix看的并不是很真切，反而是这种朦胧，像是给远处的人蒙上了一层遮遮掩掩的纱帐。棱角分明的脸庞，饱满而又厚实的唇，眯起来的眼睛似乎在盯着他的方向看……Mix面色潮红，闭上眼睛吞了吞口水。

游了个把小时，Mix从泳池里走了出来，冲着只下了一次水的Earth撇撇嘴，“饿了，今天我要吃双份。”说完便向着浴室走去。  
刚刚冷静下来的Earth被这样一副身体和他若无其事的表情重新撩了起来。Mix骨架比Earth小得多，在结实的肌肉包裹之下也显得并不算瘦，活脱脱是个娇俏而又精致的娃娃。  
心痒难耐的Earth转身跟了上去，而去更衣室取换洗衣物的Mix并没有意识到危险的靠近，吹着口哨走进了浴室隔间。  
在Mix要转身关门的前一瞬，Earth借着最后的门间缝隙推门而入，反手锁上隔间的门，将Mix的小身板逼到了角落。  
“嗷呜，死Erd你要干什么？”被吓到的小猫咪本能的露出了尖利的爪牙。  
Earth没有说话，只是将双手撑在墙上堵住了小猫咪最后的逃跑路线，眼睛中的红血丝似乎在诉说着他是在如何隐忍。当Earth将他们之间的距离一点点拉近，喘息声夹杂着些许暧昧一股脑的吹进了Mix的耳朵里，痒得Mix直想推开面前这个老流氓。  
“你饿了我请你吃饭，那我也饿了，怎么办？”Earth极低的声音中也散发着情欲的气息，伴随着他深吸一口气，他缓缓吐出，“Mix好香啊。”

Mix紧张地闭上了眼睛，可许久并没有等来那个内心已经提早设定好的吻。从他看见手里拿着安全措施和润滑措施的Earth闯进来那一刻开始他就意识到了接下来将要发生什么，可偏偏就是这样什么也没有发生。  
他有些好奇的睁开了眼睛——Earth正在直勾勾的盯着他的双唇，眼睛里装着说不出的克制。  
迟迟没有动作，Mix的内心多了些许慌张，而Earth似乎也看透了这一点，拇指似有似无的轻轻拂过了Mix的下唇，抬眼对上了他的目光。  
“这个看起来味道很不错，可以吗？”Earth的问题和问题后的吞咽简直要把小孩子往绝路上逼。  
小孩子舔了舔下唇，像是下定了决心一般捧起了Earth的脸，轻轻吻了上去。  
这个吻绵密而悠长，从彼此互相吮吸双唇，到舌尖与舌尖的触碰最后到两人舌头的缠绵，似乎都是Mix在作为主导的角色。

不知何时这种状态发生了改变，安全套和ky被无情的扔在地上，Earth一手插入Mix湿漉而混乱的头发，一手游走在Mix光洁的皮肤上，四处煽风点火。他轻轻地用自己食指的指腹从Mix的眼角一路滑下去脸庞，然后是下巴，终了，撩拨似的，轻轻点在他的喉结上。

“再往下可以吗？”此情此景Earth居然还会问出这种问题。  
Mix紧闭着双眼享受着，有些羞涩的略微点点头作为回应。

得到许可Earth更加肆无忌惮了起来，指尖划过精美的锁骨，温热的手掌整个附上了Mix的胸口，感受到手掌下的某个敏感部位正在变硬，Earth没有做过多停留，沿着曲线缓缓划到了腰际。  
Mix绷紧着脸，身体却被这轻柔的抚摸搅得控制不住地有轻微的颤栗，痒意从皮肤处泛起，一直痒到了心里。他觉得抵在自己后脖颈上的手，是一把冰冷的刀，只需再稍稍用力，就可以将自己拖进无底深渊。  
Earth微微偏头，一条滑腻的舌头在Mix的耳垂上色情的一舔，引得Mix触电般一颤。而Earth丝毫没有停下的痕迹，细碎的吻上了Mix纤细的脖子和迷人的锁骨。  
看着一路种下的草莓，Earth心中的欣喜之情可不亚于农民伯伯丰收的喜悦。他看了一眼Mix情迷意乱的模样，吹了口流氓哨，湿濡的舌头一路向下舔上了胸前的凸点。而伴随着Earth舌尖的打圈，Mix的呼吸之间有几声呻吟从牙缝里漏了出来。

初见成效Earth迫不及待的将手伸向了腰下方的突出物，即使隔着泳裤，仍然能感受到小Mix的火热。  
与此同时，吻也逐渐跟了下来，他蹲在Mix身前，还未取得通行证便将Mix的泳裤整个褪下。已经挺立的分身在离开泳裤的一瞬间弹了出来，而Earth也毫不含糊，伸出舌头向顶端舔去，手也从腰间来到了后穴在穴口利用着润滑剂打着转。

“嘶——”Mix在一阵酥麻之中倒吸了一口凉气。

温润的口腔比燥热的手刺激来的更为猛烈些，伴随着Earth的吞吐，Mix从最初的闷哼变为了连续的呻吟，还掺有对Earth的轻声呼唤。  
多方面的进攻让Mix疲于应对，他感觉自己的腿越来越软，整个人再也绷不直，只能依靠在那个男人的怀里勉强站立。  
而当他疲于思考放松警惕之时，一根手指挤进了他的后穴之中，Earth的手指借着润滑液的粘稠缓慢前进着，直到整根手指全部进入，还不停的探索着Mix内部的构造。  
“啊——别——我——啊不行。”当Earth的手指触碰到Mix体内某一出凸点时，口中的肉棒猛地抽搐了下，坏人仿佛发现了新大陆，后方不断的给予那一点刺激，前方也毫不示弱的加大了吞吐的力度，小孩的身体无助的扭动起来。  
“Earth，呃——停手，啊——你松口，我要……”还没等断断续续的话语说完，Earth就感觉到了口中物什的剧烈抖动和口中突如其来的大股略微有些腥的粘液。  
“对不起啊哥，我实在没忍住。”看着Mix羞红的小脸，哪怕再体验一次也不足为过。  
上一秒Earth还在思考如何拐带这个害羞的少年继续上钩，下一秒这个死小孩语不惊人死不休的问：“那……哥哥吃饱了吗？”  
那双眼睛泛着氤氲的水光，又茫然又媚惑的引人更深入地侵犯。  
“可哥哥还想尝点别的滋味怎么办？”Earth起身，可对后穴的进攻丝毫没有停止，回话过程中他将扩张的手指增加到了两根，变换着角度在Mix体内刺激着。  
Earth看着他兴奋地直流水的分身，笑道：“都干了这么多回了，你怎么还是像个处男似的……”  
Mix被他说得难堪，眼看又要发作开骂，Earth赶紧顺毛地说道：“不是不是，你经验丰富，绝对不是处男，行了吧？”

可下一秒两个人都笑不出来了，分明有人走到了隔壁的浴室间。  
两人静静地听着外面的动静，此时此刻两个人都箭在弦上，目光相对尴尬不已，Mix只好趴在对方肩头尽量不去看他，而Earth则捂着Mix的嘴，两人就这样紧紧地贴在一起，压抑着喘息，听得见自己和对方的心跳。  
Mix觉得这样的状态非常难以忍受，口干舌燥的他，鬼使神差地伸出舌头在Earth的手心上一舔。  
这一撩彻底点燃了Earth，他捡起地上的安全套熟练的戴上，顾不上隔壁传来的声音，抬起Mix的一条腿，扶住肉棒瞄准后穴，狠狠地一挺腰，全部进入了Mix的后穴当中。  
“啊！”Mix被这突如其来的痛刺激的叫出了声，显然也引起了隔壁的注意。  
“没事吧？”关心的询问。  
“没，没事，我不小心差点摔倒了。”Mix结结巴巴的回应。

“你真是自找的。”Earth低声在他耳边骂道，“捂好嘴巴。”  
伴随着“哗”的一声，花洒中的水喷涌而出，拍打在两个人的身上，似乎对于掩盖其他的声音有点什么效果。  
Mix微弱地点了点头。

忍无可忍的Earth开始了缓慢地进出，惩罚似的刚顶到敏感处就退出来，慢吞吞地磨来磨去，这对刚开发过的Mix来说都只是隔靴搔痒。  
Earth另一只手紧紧捂住他嘴巴，Mix按到墙上，搞得他动也动不得，张嘴咬了一口嘴前手掌的肉，含糊地说：“别折腾我了……”  
于是，他分明感受到一波又一波的快感从结合处发散全身，Mix骨骼酥软，身体都舒服得战栗起来，喉咙里轻轻地发出小心压抑着的哼声。  
“喜欢吗？”  
可此时的Mix只能发出无意义的呻吟了。

伴随着Earth动作幅度的加大，不断的向甬道深处挤压着，敏感的后穴被大力捣弄，Mix全身几乎痉挛，套弄着自己的分身，顾不得隔壁还有别人的存在，终于尖叫着攀上了欲望的高峰，后穴一阵痉挛般的收缩，前身又一次射出一股又一股白色的浆液，溅在他自己的腹部上，又随着两人的动作蹭到了Earth结实的腹肌上。

Earth拉住Mix的手使他双手环住自己的脖子，亵玩一般地逗弄着Mix胸前红肿的乳头，手指沾着他自己射出来的精液在那两颗红豆处轻柔地打着圈，Mix又难堪地小声哼哼起来，从身体里发散的躁动让每一个细胞都在叫嚣，他无力地垂着头，身体越发敏感地紧绷着，战栗着，意识和视线却都随着这过分的快感而变得逐渐模糊。  
看着Mix迷醉的样子，Earth不由得加快了身下的动作，被抬起一条腿的Mix被这阵强烈的撞击顶的几乎要完全离开地面，“呜呜，好了好了，我不要了……”Mix的声音里几乎带了哭腔。  
“放松点……啊，别用力夹……”Earth感受到了Mix对他的抗拒。但是他没有理会Mix的求饶和报复，象征性的安抚了下怀里的小猫咪，加速做着最后的冲刺。他看着他们的结合之处，Mix的小嘴紧紧的包覆着自己的欲望，随着一声低吼，一阵温热袭来，恢复理智的Mix感觉的出来，自己可以休息了。

“舒服吗？”  
“乏善可陈。”Mix死鸭子嘴硬的属性依旧改不了。“你就一衣冠禽兽，啊呸，现在衣冠都没有，你就一禽兽。”  
Earth笑而不语。

隔壁的兄弟就算再迟钝这时也该明白了只有一墙之隔的浴室另一边再发生着什么，也便像消失了一般，只留下哗哗的水声。  
他俩就这样拥吻着，抵死缠绵，紧贴得没有一丝缝隙，互相斗气一样比着谁抱对方的力气更大，像是要把彼此揉进身体里一样。  
Earth牵着Mix白嫩的手，先放在手心里摸了摸，然后领着他的手摸向自己已经软塌下来的分身。  
“摸摸它，”Earth用极低声音蛊惑地说道，“它也很喜欢你啊。”而这时的Mix可谓任由摆布，胸膛上滴着自己射出的精液，满面潮红，媚眼微眯，浑身都散发着挡不住的淫荡风情。  
“滚啦，我现在非常的饿！”Mix没好气的说到，措辞也不注意了，“老子要去吃饭！”  
Earth的指尖勾起些许残留在胸前的精液，一脸戏谑的看着由耳根红到脖子的Mix，“要不要来点？味道还不错。”

（完）


End file.
